The Half-Alicorn Harry Potter
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Lily hid a secret from everyone she knew, she was really an Alicorn, with a daughter, Princess Michi will stop at nothing to protect her little brother the half human colt Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

A young alicorn mare slept uneasily in her room in the Canterlot palace. She tossed and turned in her bed as the night progressed. She was dreaming of her mother, the mare that she hasn't seen since she entered Celestia's school for Gifted Unicorns

The last she heard from her mother, she was going to explore the land beyond the crystal empire.

_A mare approached her red man flowing freely, she had vivid green eyes, and her white coat quivered as she walks toward the young filly, _

_The young alicorn stared wide eyed at the older alicorn, who stopped in front of her. "Mother?"_

"_Oh my dear Michi how you have grown I've missed you so much" the mare stated_

_The alicorn now known as Michi galloped forward and nuzzled into her mother's chest. "I miss you too, mother." _

"_There is something, I must speak with you about and it's fairly urgent." the mare states, "You have a brother,"_

_Michi blinked, "Are you telling me you had a colt while you were away?"_

"_Yes and no," the mare laid down, "lay down, we have much to discuss," _

_Michi did so, "What do you mean yes and no what he's part changeling or something"_

"_No nothing like that but he's not a colt but let me start at the beginning" the older mare began explaining how she found a world that used magic unknown to Alicorn or unicorn kind, _

_Michi was confused; she couldn't believe that magic that other beings could use. "So you're saying that my brother is half-alicorn and half human?" the crossing dimensions she could understand, her own cutie mark proved it. _

"_Yes my dear and right now he needs you help" the older mare states_

"_My help?" Michi asks, "Why would he need me?" _

_The older mare sighed, "I can't be with him or you now." _

"_What? Why not? What happened mom?" Michi asks, _

"_That part of the reason why he needs your help" the older mare answers, "I died a few months ago," _

_Michi jump to all four hooves, "It can't be true, you can't be dead." she shook her head. _

"_It's true, I died fighting a war that i should have never been in." the mare replies _

"_What war? how why did you get involved with it" Michi asks_

_the older mare began explaining about Voldemort and how she had to go into hiding as a human woman, with James Potter and their son Harry. _

_Michi knew that she had a mission that needed to be done, she needed to get to her half-brother. She would mourn the loss of her mother later. Right now the foal needed her. "Alright, I understand. Harry needs me, but he won't fit in here in Equestria" _

"_Yes, he will. All you have to know is touch your horn to his forehead and your magic will transform him into his Alicorn state." the mare replies, _

"_Ok mom do you know where he is right now I need to get to him fast" Michi states_

_The mare's horn glowed softly creating a image of a boy sleeping in a cupboard. _

_Michi gasped "That's horrible." _

"_Yes dear he's with my adopted sister petunia in london please hurry I fear what she'll do to him" the mare replies, she stood up and turned around to walk away._

"_mother!" Michi exclaims_

_The mare looked over her shoulder, _

"_Will I ever see you again?" Michi asks_

"_I will come and visit when I have the strength to do so, but only to you." the mare replies, before her form shimmered in a woman with the same color mane as the mare had. "My name in this form was Lily." _

"_Ok mom I love you and don't worry I keep him safe." Michi states as she watched her mother leave._

Michi awoke with a start, she couldn't shake the dream out of her head. She heaved herself up on all four hooves, she trotted toward her balcony to watch Princess Celestia raising the sun.

She spread her wings and leapt from the balcony as her horn glowed creating a gateway in midair, she flew through it.

DarkPriestess66: I don't own Harry Potter or My Little Pony Frienship is Magic.


	2. Chapter 2

To the Guest VONDON WILES, please stop with the all caps, i read it like shouting in my head, so thanks for giving me a headache.

As Michi landed in London the first thing, she noticed was the noise and the horrible smell in the air. She pawed the surface before she trotted up to the house that she felt her mother's magic was located at.

_How could mom have lived in this place? Michi wondered as she looked around she looked up and saw the moon; she thought she could see her other Aunt Princess Luna watching her. _

Her magic was stronger then whoever cast this pathetic spell on the house, her horn glowed as she unlocked the door, she cast an invisibility spell on herself. She opened the door and went inside as silently as she could, She walked over to the cupboard where her brother was, as she saw the lock on the door her anger rose and for a moment she want to send this petunia person to the moon. She snorted as she banished that away.

She opened the cupboard with her magic, and gasped when she saw a small malnourished child sleeping on a pallet with tattered blanket. She used her magic to cradle her little brother, placed him on the couch.

She then smirked and backed up to the cupboard door with her hind legs, with anger fueling her, she bucked it and sent it crashing into the hallway, she trotted over to her brother and used her magic again to place him on her back. She would change him to his other form when they were safe.

'_Explain the hoof prints on the door,_' Michi thought as she looked over her shoulder at the slumbering child, her little brother. She sniffed at his hoof or where his hoof should be. He had the faint traces of their mother's scent and what she was guessing was the child's father's scent as well.

She used her magic to create a gateway back to her room in the Canterlot palace.

She laid him down on her bed he stirred for the first time, she stepped down in her bed and laid down next to him, sheltering him with her wing, she looked at him. She wondered where the scar came from but decided that it wasn't worth bothering, he needed to fix in but she was frighten about transforming him in this state.

She wondered if her Aunt Luna or cousin Cadence might be able to help him out of this state. He was so thin she felt he would break if she were to hug him. Much less change him to an alicorn.

"Michi?" a regal voice asks, as the doors to her opened with a glow of golden magic,

"Aunt Celestia" Michi greets, dipping her head in respect. As one of the rulers entered into her room, Michi looked at the alicorn, she was related to by adoption. Secretly she longed for the pure white coat and flowing rainbow mane. Instead Michi had a tan coat with a bright red mane and tail. "What can I do for you Aunt Celestia?"

"I had seen you use your dimensional magic. Why?" Princess Celestia asks,

Michi looked down at her blankets, "I had a dream of my mother. She asked me to find my little brother and it was a good thing too"

"Why is that, my young niece?" Princess Celestia asks, she stepped closer to the bed

"Because the creatures looking after him kept him in a cupboard and no foal should be treated like that." Michi answers, the anger in her voice rose with each word spoken.

"Well where is he I wish to see my new nephew" Celestia asks with a gentle tone.

Michi folded her wing, to reveal a small child curled into her side. "He is right here, Aunt Celestia." she felt tears prick her eyes, "he is so frail looking, I don't know what to do."

"I shall call for the doctor, and have him look over the newest addition to our family." Celestia states, looking at the child; unsure if this child was really her nephew or not.

Michi sighed and placed her horn on the child's forehead. In a blinding pink light the human child changed into an alicorn foal, his mane and tail were raven wing black and his coat was dapple color and of course his flank was blank because he had yet to earn his cutie mark.

Celestia left to summon the doctor.

Michi knew she had to keep his other nature a secret until she could find a way to teach him to control that part.

The doctor came in and examined him with a look of anger and sadness he turned to the princesses "who did this to him they need be arrested at once"

Michi already had a plan in her mind, she just hoped the pony for the job would agree, "Don't worry they'll never be able to hurt him ever again"

"Good now as to what id wrong he's malnourished, had several broken bones, plus several bruises some new older" the doctor informed her.

Michi nods, "Yes, I thought as much. So anything we can do right now?"

"He'll need rest and food." the doctor answers, he bowed and excused himself.

'_Now__ i have a slightly more urgent problem then his health,_' Michi thought as she stared at her slumbering brother, '_How do i tell him I'm his sister?_'

She stood up and left her bed. Using her magic, she covered her brother in the blanket. She left the room, she gave the guard stationed outside a nod, which was a signal to stay put.

She walked down the corridors, searching for her other Aunt.

She found the dark alicorn looking out one of the windows.

"Aunt Luna." Michi greets, "I am in need of your aid."

"My dear Michi how may I help thee" the dark alicorn ask the young mare

"I need your help in dealing creatures who were abusing a foal." Michi states

"ABUSING A FOAL WHAT HORRIBLE PONIES WOULD DO SUCH A TERRIBLE ACT!" Luna forgot that it wasn't socially polite to use the Royal Canterlot voice in the palace.

Michi stepped backwards and flinched as the words were shouted at her. She explains who they are and how Harry came into her care.

Luna felt terrible about a member of her family was being horrible mistreated and was determined to help Michi. "What have thou thought I shall do?"

"You have power over dreams" Michi states,

"Tis true," Luna began to see what Michi was speaking of. "Let me see this pony's dreams then I shall deal with his cruel adoptive family."

"Well he's sleeping right now so it the best time to look in his dreams" Michi replies,

Luna nods and disappears in a swirl of nighttime magic. Michi then went to the kitchen to gather a hearty meal for a malnourished colt.

As she walked back to her room with the food floating next to her she heard a scream coming from there she dropped the plate and ran towards her young brother.

She skidded to a stop her hooves clattering on the marble floor; she noticed that Harry was having a nightmare. "Aunt Luna, what have you done?"

"Nothing dear Michi I was merely looking at his dreams and memory to see how best to repay those creatures for what they done to this young colt," Luna answers, appearing in the room. "His dreams are most disturbing. I believe he has witnessed something most terrible other then the cruel treatment."

Michi looked over her shoulder at her brother "What do you mean worst than those beasts did to him?"

"I do not want to dive deeper into his dreams or I will harm him worse." Luna replies, "perhaps in time, you will learn what happened." she step closer and raised one hoof and stroked her niece's mane, "But I have done something else entirely."

"Aunt Luna what did you do?" Michi asks, as she closed her eyes enjoying the rare affection from the Princess of the night.

"I have added you to his dreams," Luna replies, she backed away.

"But he does not know me." Michi states

"Yes, he does. I sensed your mother's magic within his dreams. I think she had a hoof in showing him you are family." Luna replies then left.

'_Really but how I guess mom wanted to make it easier for him to adjust_' Michi thought as she decided to write a letter to her friend in ponyville and another to be sent to her cousin Cadance.

'_Dear Twilight/Cadance_

_Guess what! Oh well I guess you can't guess when you're reading this. But I found out that I have a little brother. But I don't know how to be an older sibling; do you think Shining Armor could give me some pointers? I hope I can be the best BSBFF (Big Sister Best Friend Forever!) other then that things are still normal here in Canterlot, hope to visit you soon. Michi.' _

As she got the letters ready to send out she heard a small voice ask "where am I?"

Michi turned around and trotted over to the bed where she put her front hooves on the bed, "My room in the Canterlot Palace."

"Where's that and who you are?" the new colt asks

Michi sighed "Well Canterlot is in Equestria and I'm called Michi"

"Where is aunt petunia need to start breakfast" Harry asks,

"No, you don't. You're just a foal." Michi states, shaking a forelock out of her eyes. "And the one you call Aunt Petunia isn't here, you will never see her again. You live me now."

With a small smile he looks at her "really never ever no fat Dudley either"

"Not even him. Here you get to be a normal foal" Michi replies, she pulled her back hooves up on the bed. "Now how about your first lesson,"

Michi taught the colt how to stand and walk on four hooves; she had to keep from giggling as his wings counter-balanced him.

They started going for short walks to build up Harry's strength again.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later, Michi walked into the throne room where Princess Celestia was sitting on the throne. "You summoned me?"

"Yes, Michi. How would you like to travel to the Crystal Empire to visit Cadence and Shining Armor?" Celestia answers

Michi started prancing about the throne room, "I'm going to visit Cadence!" she repeated over and over.

Celestia laughed gently, "You have spent to much time with Twilight."

Michi stopped prancing "And you say it like it's a bad thing, Aunt Celestia"

"After you visit Cadence and Shining Armor, you and Harry will be moving to Ponyville." Celestia states,

With that she heard a small voice "who Cadence?"

Michi turned and saw that Harry was peeking into the throne room. "Princess Cadence is only the greatest foal-sitter in all of Equestria."

"Even after all these week he is still a shy little foal" Celestia commented, as Harry came into the throne room and pressed up against Michi's side.

"Yes but he's getting better and once we settle in Ponyville I hope to enroll he in school there" Michi states,

Celestia nods, "Also I would like reports of your new lessons as well Michi."

Michi was confused, "My new lessons?"

"Yes, I want you to learn about friendship as well as Twilight." Celestia replies

Michi nods, then nudged Harry with her wing, "Come Harry, let's go pack. We're going to go on the train."

"Ok" with a small wave of his hoof bye "aunt Celestia"

"Good bye dear Harry" Celestia replies,

Michi and Harry walked through the corridors, once out of the throne room Harry began to trot looking at Michi.

"Who's Twilight?" Harry asks,

"My very first classmate when I started Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns." Michi asks, "I studied with her"

Once packed and ready, the two siblings head to the train station

As they rode the train; Michi entertained him with stories of both cadence and twilight.

"So Luna was really the Mare in the Moon?" Harry asks, as he looking at the passing landscape.

"Yes, she hasn't fully forgiven herself" Michi replies, "But we don't hold her past against her." she was tapping her hoof with impatience. She wanted to see Cadence; it had been so long since her wedding.

"Wow!" Harry breathed placing his hooves against the window for a better look. Michi walked over and looked out the window,

"It is very lovely." Michi states, the spires of crystals sparkled in the sunlight. She couldn't believe that it was only just recently that the Crystal Empire had come back to stay. Once the train pulled into the station,

"Michi!" a masculine voice exclaimed which Harry shrunk back into the protective embrace of Michi's wing.

Michi looked up as she sheltered Harry under her wing; they inched to the white stallion with a blue mane. "Shining Armor, don't scare him." she delivered a frosty glare to her cousin-in-law.

The stallion blushed "Sorry Michi, I was just happy to see you."

Harry peeked out from Michi's wing,

Shining Armor took a cautious step forward, "You're not old enough to have a foal."

Michi shook her head, and stamped a hoof, "You are crazy, this colt is my little brother."

"What no way he can't be where has he been?" Shining Armor asks,

"It's a long story but I'll tell you after we get to the palace." Michi answers

"Sure, Cadence been acting like a little filly since she found out you're coming." Shining Armor replies, as he escorted the visiting royalty to the Crystal palace.

Harry looked up at Michi "who's he sister?"

"Oh I'm so forgetful Harry this is Shining Armor our cousin and married to Cadence" Michi states, "Shining Armor, this is Harry,"

With a small voice harry greeted "hello" then quickly hid once more behind her wing

Shining Armor talked about the most random subjects, just to keep his mind off of the subject he wanted to talk to Michi about.

Harry stared up at the palace, it was even bigger then the one he lived in with his sister.


	4. Chapter 4

DarkPriestess66: if one of the registered members can come up with a MLP themed name for Michi, I will use it and just use Michi for a nickname.

As they entered the palace Harry seemed to move closer to Michi's side.

The older alicorn sighed softly, this colt needed to come out of his shell somehow, the only pony that wouldn't send him under the covers would be Fluttershy. "Its alright, Harry nothing is gonna happen."

the three went into the private chambers of Cadence and Shining Armor.

"Michi," Cadence greets, as Michi trotted forward. Both of them started jumping in place

"Sunshine, Sunshine, Ladybugs awake, clap your hooves, and do a little shake." both greeted and smiled at each other,

"That would be more fun if Twilight was here," Cadence states, "But it's still fun with just two ponies," she looked over Michi's shoulder and saw the little dapple coated colt, "So this is the one who you wrote to me about."

Michi looked over at her shoulder, "Yes, that's him, my little brother."

Cadence knew how to handle shy little ponies, she walked up slowly and sat down a little bit away, "Hello I'm Cadence."

Harry looked at Michi, who nodded encouragingly. "hello" he was so soft spoken it would seem he was a relative of Fluttershy's.

"Well ain't you just a little cutie" Cadence states,

"He has to be, he is my mother's son." Michi states, as she sat down.

"So where was he?" Shining Armor asks, "I've been dying to know."

Michi and Cadence stared at Shining Armor like he grown another horn.

"He was in a different world, when I found him. Cadence, you remember what mother looked like?" Michi asks, Cadence nods. "Well she came to me in a dream and told me about Harry here, she said I had to take him into my care because he needed me." she continued explaining about her trip to the other world. "Shining Armor, I would never ask this of you but could you and Cadence help me?"

"Sure Michi what can i do to help." Shining Armor replies,

Michi let her head hang, "I can't explain everything that a stallion needs to know, so could you be Harry's surrogate brother? Someone he could turn to for advice on mares when he's older and stuff like that?"

The older stallion blushed " sure i would love to be a big brother to him thats if he wants me to be"

Harry watched with confused eyes, but didn't say anything, he just shuffled one hoof against the rug.

Cadence look at the other mare, she loved to foal-sit. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to show him what I have in my heart for him, I doubt he knows what love is." Michi replies,

Cadence let out a small gasp "Sure Michi i can do that just give me a moment" her horn began to glow with a soft pink light as the spell slowly took shape.

Michi closed her eyes and felt the spell copy what was in her heart for her little brother.

Cadence slowly touched her horn to Harry's horn he was surrounded with the same pink glow

Harry felt for the first time what is was to be held thought the night.

Michi opened her eyes, and looked at her little brother. Waiting for his reaction to Cadence's special talent.

the small alicorn was on the floor crying.

Michi gasped and trotted over, she touched Harry's mane with her hoof. "Harry? What's with the tears?"

Harry looked up at his sister " do you really feel this way about me?"

Michi nodded "As Celestia as my witness, I love you with all my heart."

Harry hugs her close the tears flowing even more "i-i-i lo-lo-love you to Michi"

Michi smiles looking over at cadence she mouths thank you

Cadence smiles back wiping the tears from her eyes as well

"How about I give Harry a tour of the palace while you mares go to the spa?" Shining Armor asks,

"That a great idea. Shining Armor." Cadence states,

"I'm sure Harry would enjoy the tour. Unless he wants to get a hoofacure?" Michi states,

The small colt just smiled and nodded.

"well then lets be off" Shining Armor states, as he waited for the colt to join him.

Cadence and Michi started off for the spa, as the two princesses enjoyed the spa they talked about many things.

Harry warmed up to Shining Armor and was in awe of him, with him being Captain of the Guard. He hoped someday he could be a Captain.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days of staying with Cadence and Shining Armor, really helped Harry put his hooves on the ground as it were. If he faltered in his new found knowledge that Michi loved him with all her heart, Princess Cadence would just smile and do a repeat of sharing Michi's feelings.

On the last day they were at the train station to head out to ponyville.

Shining Armor had escorted the royal siblings to the station, and hugged each one. "Give Twily a hug for me,"

"Sure thing, Shining Armor." Michi replies,

Shining Armor looked at Harry, "Remember, You can write me anytime, or have my sister's friend help you."

The young colt smiles at him "ok BBBFF, i remember that"

They all hugged one more time before the train pulled out of the station.

"So what's ponyville like?" Harry asks,

"I really don't know; I've always lived in Canterlot. But the letters I've read from Twilight Sparkle gave me the idea that it's really fun." Michi replies.

"I hope i can make lots of new friends" Harry states, as he sat on his haunches,

"Don't worry Harry; Twilight told me there are lots of ponies your age there" Michi replies,

He smiles at her "I'm glad we together but what about if they don't like me."

"How can they not? You're the kindest pony from here to Manehattan." Michi replies,

As the train pulled into ponyville Michi seemed to almost bounce out of her seat with excitement knowing she's gonna see Twilight soon,

Once the train came to a stop, Michi step out into onto the deck, "Come on, Harry."

Harry step out and trailed behind Michi as she lead the way to the main square.

'Oh my Celestia, i am so out of shape.' Michi thought as she walked she longed to fly. But Harry didn't know how to fly yet.

Harry gasped as orange blur sped passed them, Michi stopped and looked back to see if Harry was still with her.

"I see somepony with wings down there!" a voice states,

Harry looked up and saw somepony with a blue coat with rainbow mane and tail and the pony had wings.

"Hey there" the blue pony greets "ya new here where you're off too?"

"New to Ponyville yes, but you know me, Rainbow Dash." Michi answers.

"Michi is that you oh my Celestia i haven't see you since Shining Armor's and Princess Cadence's wedding and who is this little squirt don't tell me you had a foal" Rainbow Dash greets, as she flew down to hover in front of Michi.

"Every inch of me, and no, I didn't have a foal. He's my little brother." Michi replies.

"What no way how i thought you were an only foal" Rainbow Dash gasps

"I did too, but my mother had other ideas." Michi replies, "It's a long story, get the girls and meet me at Twilight's, that is if she doesn't drop dead of shock."

With a smirk rainbow dash hops up "no worries yes I'll do it in 10 seconds flat" with that she blazes off leaving a multi colored streak behind her.

"I wouldn't put it pass her." Michi states,

Harry looks at his sister with a confused look on his face "Is she always like that?"

"Yes," Michi replies as she trotted to the library the huge tree in the middle of town.

As she knocks on the door she heard a loud gasp behind her.

"Special Delivery from Canterlot!" Michi called out as the door open a pink maned and coated mare jump on her and the two mares went rolling into the library.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here, this isn't Canterlot, and if it was I wouldn't here or would I?" Pinkie gushed as she jumps on Michi.

"Pinkie...can't breathe!" Michi gasped

Pinkie Pie jump off of the alicorn mare, "Michi, is that you i knew my pinkie sense was telling there was a new pony in town but i already know you so how can that be but then i saw this little cutie pony and i thought oh he must be the new pony."

Harry was shaking in terror as his sister was crushed to death by the crazy pink pony. Michi scrambled to her hooves and went over to Harry.

"Pinkie how many times do i have to tell you this is a library" Twilight Sparkle states then stopped as she saw the two alicorns standing next to each other.

"And how many times do I have to tell you to lighten up?" Michi asks, she bent her head and nuzzled Harry, "its okay, Harry. Pinkie Pie just had sugar for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"Dimension, is that you? Oh wow what are you doing here i thought you were still in Canterlot" Twilight asks as she jump around her friend "Is Princess Celestia mad at me and sent you to escort me back to Canterlot?"

"Yes, it's me and I live here now in Ponyville and no, I didn't come to drag you back to Canterlot." Michi answers, "Call me Dimension one more time, I'm going to do something to you that I don't even know what it is yet!"

"Alright." Twilight replies then she got a real good look at the colt at Michi's side, "Is this the colt, you've written to me about?"

"Yes, this is him. My brother, well half-brother." Michi replies

"well where was he how you found him why is he so small" Twilight replies, "He looks younger then the Cutie Mark Crusaders,"

"ok ok twilight just slow down let wait till everypony is here i don't want to tell this story more than once" Michi states, just then they all heard a loud crash in the upper part of the tree house. "What was that?"

"Rainbow, what have i told you about using the door." Twilight yells

Michi just shook her head and step away from the door and laid down on the floor,

"Why do we have to meet at Twilight's?" a southern accented pony asks, she walked in wearing a cowboy hat.

"Because of me." Michi replies, "I don't want to answer the same questions five more times."

Rarity gasped at the sight of Canterlot royalty inside the library, "What are you doing here, Princess?"

"I live here now," Michi replies, now that all six of her friends plus Spike were in the library. Laying down in a semi-circle. "Alright Harry, these lovely mares are Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy. And this cute little dragon is Spike. Everypony this is my brother Harry." then she began explaining how she had gotten Harry.

As they heard about the Dursleys beasts both rainbow and AJ seemed to want to buck them straight to Canterlot or worse.

Twilight jump to her hooves and raced around the room, "I think I read a book on spirit-dreams."

Even Pinkie seemed upset about what happened to Harry.

"So why are you living here in Ponyville?" Spike asks,

"Princess Celestia wants me to learn about friendship and family." Michi answers.

Pinkie jumps up her eyes wild with excitement "You know what this means this calls for a party ill be right back" with that she disappeared in a poof of pink smoke.

Michi sighed "I don't suppose I can hide in a cloud?"

Harry just looks at her with eyes that seem to say but what about me.

"Don't worry, sugarcube. We'll try to keep Pinkie reined in until you can settle into life here." AJ states, "I have a sister around your age."

"And hiding a cloud wouldn't help any," Rainbow Dash states

"Your right and thank you AJ" Michi states, she looks over at Harry, "well little brother you ready to start your new life here"

"As long as you're here, i can try" the young colt replies

Michi looked over at Spike, "Spike, please write a letter for me?" she noticed the daze expression on the young dragon's face. "Spike!"

"What? oh right a letter go ahead, Michi" Spike replies getting a quill and parchment.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

We finally made it to Ponyville, on the way here I have learned that I can reply on many family members such as Cadence and Shining Armor for assistance when I am out of my expertise. For now Harry and I will be staying with Twilight Sparkle, until we can find some other lodgings. Your newest student Michi."

With a small poof of green flame Spike sent the first of many letters to the princess.


	6. Chapter 6

Michi awoke early, having slept in Twilight's spare bed that she used on the rare occasion of having a slumber party, Twilight and Michi had stayed up latter then normal, chatting about growing up in Canterlot, Twilight didn't see the need for friends back when she was a filly, and her only friend was Shining Armor, her brother. While the royal mare, Michi tried her best to make friends but half of the ponies in Canterlot were slightly afraid of her because she was a Princess or just plain was wanted to use her as a political tool.

Michi looked over at her little brother; Harry was curled up, his tail wrapped around him. And she thought _wow I'm a Lucky mare_

She gently got out of bed and glided down to the main floor of the library, only to see Twilight was awake before her. "Twilight, I hope you didn't pull an all niter again"

"No, I woke up a full twenty minutes before you did," Twilight replies, "So Michi, what do you and Harry plan to do today?"

Michi smiled slightly, as she looked at the shelves of books, making a mental note to search up on family magic. "I plan on enrolling him in school, so he can make friends."

"Well then can you do me a favor and take this book to Ms Cheerliee, she the school teacher." Twilight asks,

"Sure thing," Michi replies, as she took the book with her magic, "Oh when Harry wakes up tell him where I went so he doesn't worry?"

Twilight nodded and went back to her research.

As she walked out the door she spread her wings and flew towards the small school house. She smiled as she flew and performed aerial tricks that would have impressed the Wonderbolts had they seen her.

"Hey Michi still showing off huh?" As she was buzzed by the blue Pegasus

"You're one to talk rainbow." Michi replies, she glided down to the school yard.

She walked in to the building she was greeted by Cheerliee "Welcome to ponyville school im Ms. Cheerliee and how can I help you my dear pony" she stood and really seen who had walked into her small classroom. "Oh my princess dimension I didn't you where going to be here today" she said with a deep bow.

Michi waved her hoof "oh no need for formalities im her to enroll my little brother and drop this book off for twilight"

Ms. Cheerliee went over to her desk and pulled out a paper to enroll the colt in question, "Well Princess Dimension that will be no problem at all."

"Very well Michi now what's the little pony's name?" Ms. Cheerliee asks,

"Well his name's Harry and he's kinda shy" Michi replies,

The earth pony smiled "well don't you worry dear we'll make sure to welcome him with open hooves"

"Thank You, Ms. Cheerliee," Michi replies, as she set the book down with her magic. "Oh and I would like to know how he is doing for the first few days."

"Of course that will be no problem at all im sure he'll fit in just fine" Ms Cheerliee replies,

Michi should have mention that Harry was a blank flank, but she didn't want that attention draw to him by the teacher, it would be worse when the students found out. After she knew what it was like being teased for not having your cutie mark. She wanted to spare Harry the embarrassment of being called a blank flank

She walked out of the school; she flew back towards the library to get Harry and Twilight to have lunch at the Ponyville's café,

She trotted into the library and got a dapple blur with wings and horn bowls her over.

"Michi, where were you? Harry asks, as he hugged his sister, "You were gone all morning i got worried."

"I had some errands to run; didn't Twilight tell you I was gone?" Michi answers.

Harry blushed and nodded "But I still got worried."

"Well im back now how about we all go to get lunch and i tell you about your new school" Michi suggests

"New school?" Harry asks with a worried voice.

"What's wrong with a new school?" Michi asks,

"I have a suggestion," Twilight spoke up, interrupting the two siblings.

"Oh twilight what's that idea because i don't want Harry to be to upset about going to school" Michi replies

"Why don't we go over to Sweet Apple Acres? Apple Bloom should be there." Twilight suggests; Michi could see the twinkle in her eyes that suggests that her friend had the beginnings of an idea.

"Ok Twilight that sounds like a good idea" Michi agrees, she looked at her brother" Would you like to go, Harry?"

"Ok that sounds nice" Harry replies

As they walked over to sweet apple acres they chatted about classes in canterlot when they were little fillys

Harry wished he had known his sister as a foal, she sounded like fun.

He looked over at Twilight " did you really hatch Spike from an egg?"

"Yes, and that's how I earned my Cutie Mark." Twilight answers

At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was at work but stopped once she saw the two alicorns and Twilight.

"Howdy!" Applejack greets, trotting over.

"Hi, Applejack, how are you today?" Michi asks,

"Tending my trees and animals, just a normal day on the farm." Applejack answers. "what bring ya'll around here?"

"Giving Michi and Harry a tour of Ponyville." Twilight replies, then leans closer to Applejack to whisper something in her ear.

Applejack just nods and points towards to where the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse was.

she turns to harry "how about we walk around the farm while Applejack and Michi catch up"

"sure miss twilight" Harry replies,

As they walked around they heard the sound of laughter as the walk closer to the clubhouse they saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders walking out.

"Hey my little ponies, I like to introduce you to a new pony he's going to be starting school with you" Twilight states,

The three small fillies gathered around Harry and Twilight they rushed to ask questions of the small colt.

Harry pressed himself closer to the unicorn. Twilight felt him start to shake.

"Girls, girls calm down. he's very shy and you're making him very nervous" Twilight states

"We're sorry, Twilight." a unicorn filly states, with a white coat and two different shades of purple mane. "I'm Sweetie Belle. I think I heard something about you last night from my sister Rarity."

"Scootaloo," the Pegasus filly states, in a very cool like way.

"And ma's name's Apple Bloom." last filly states.

"Do you think you three could help him get settle in?" Twilight asks

the three fillies look at each other then smiled "Cutie Mark Crusaders Welcoming Guides!"

Twilight smiled thinking that either she brought another member to the Cutie Mark Crusaders or that she just create a three very hyperactive monsters.


	7. Chapter 7

Michi wasn't sure about Harry's new found friendships with the Cutie Mark Crusaders they were all right fillies but it was their crazy stunts to earn a Cutie mark, that she was having doubts about. Last thing, she needed was to have Celestia and Luna after her for letting her little brother be harmed.

She was looking at the vacant cottages that could use a few touch ups, most were in desperate need of new thatching. She found one that had promise; it was just a little two bedroom cottage with a balcony attached. Bathing room, kitchen, living room that was all to it. She didn't need that much just a place to stay that didn't take up space in the library.

She looked over the pricing and chose a rent to own plan, it was a hundred bits a month, which was on discount because she was a Princess, and she knew her title came with advantages to use but she wouldn't look a gift pony in the mouth.

'_Okay_' Michi thought '_now all we have to do is just get some furniture to spruce this place right up I know Rarity might help_'

Michi's coat quivered with the thought of entering the Carousel Boutique, she sighed and walked outside and began walking in the direction of Rarity's shop. She thought about what she needed as she carefully avoided the traffic of other ponies coming and going.

Just then she heard the words she didn't want to hear this early in the morning.

"Watch out new scooter rider coming though!" Scootaloo shouted

Michi leap up in the air as a dapple blur came flying by, "What in the name of Celestia!?"

She quickly followed the blur to see what the hay is going on.

The wagon came to a stop and three fillies were sitting in a wagon. The pony on the scooter was none other then Harry.

Michi raised and hoof and ran it down her face. She flew in front of the wagon and landed, standing straighter then normal; her wings were still stretched out. She looked at her brother, "Just what is going on here?"

The small colt just smiled at her "Well since there are now two of us with wing that we could take turns driving the scooter."

"What is next you trying to be like Rainbow Dash?" Michi asks,

"Nah that Scootaloo's dream I just like going fast" Harry replies,

Michi sighed, and her wings folded, "Just be careful, I don't want to have Ponyville after my hide, if you hurt someone." she then leapt over the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She shook her head thinking '_Was I ever like this as a filly?_'

"Don't worry Michi, we'll make sure he wont hurt anypony" the crusaders reply at the same time.

'_Why does that make me worry more_' she thought, "I'm heading over to Rarity's, so if I'm not back, Harry. Go with Apple Bloom back to her house, I'll come and get you later."

"Ok have fun, Michi." Harry replies, before speeding off again.

Michi continued on her way to Rarity's.

The pony looked up as the bell sounded above her door, she squealed "oh my dear princess how can I be of service to you."

"Two things, first, you can stop with the Princess title. A Princess is only a princess in the royal palace, and I'm not there." Michi replies, "And second, I need your help."

"Well then Michi what can I do for you?" Rarity asks

"I need help with decorations and the like for my new cottage." Michi replies, "And I haven't the first clue about what color goes best with another."

Rarity's eyes flashed "well then we haven't got a minute to lose we'll make your new home the talk of the town."

As she heard those words from the unicorn she thought _what have I gotten myself in to. _Since she was in this deep, she might as well add to the pile, "If we can't find anything useful in Ponyville, I'll take you shopping in Canterlot."

"Well yes we'll make a full outing of it" Rarity replies, dreaming of the fancy shops in Canterlot.

Michi waited until Rarity closed up her shop, before the fashionista pony started talking about designs and everything that Michi had no clue what to answer would be.

"How about we just try and keep it simple please I just need to get it ready for Harry and I to move in" Michi asks, hesitantly.

Rarity sighed and smiled, "Alright, but after that you'll let me have a hoof in the decorating?"

"of course Rarity now how about we get a good bed for harry and a couch as well" Michi replies, Rarity lead the way to Sofas and Quills.

"Well my dear heres the best place to get the sofa for your home" Rarity states,

Michi nodded and she could see why Rarity represented the spirit of generosity. The two ponies went inside and Rarity helped pick out a beautiful sofa that was comfy too.

"Well now all we have to do is get a bed for both Harry and I." Michi states

"on to Canterlot!" Rarity states, "There are some really great fabric supplies, I've been dying to get my hooves on!"

"With the help, you're giving me. I'll buy you fabric fit for Princess Celestia." Michi states,

"oh my dear Michi you don't have to do that even thou that is very kind of you" Rarity states

Michi looked at Rarity, "my friend, I have you know, I can display generosity as well."

"Well then lets make the trip tomorrow and we'll bring harry and sweetie with us do that sound good to you" Rarity suggests

"Yes," Michi replies, "I have to get Harry from Applejack's farm anyway, knowing him he's listening to Granny Smith right now."

"Oh my the poor little colt granny will just talk his ear right off" Rarity states

"I think of it this way, he will sleep all night!" Michi replies, "But I am worried about a note I recently got from Cheerliee."

"oh what did it say dear" Rarity asks,

"He's doing fine in his studies, but on the playground a filly or two are teasing him." Michi replies, "And he won't tell me about it! I just don't know what to do!"

"Let me guess their calling him a blank flank Sweetie and the other crusaders seem to have the same dilemma" Rarity replies,

Michi gave a very un-ladylike snort. "yes but Harry so timid and shy that i don't want him to be afraid of going to school and meeting other ponies"

Rarity flipped her mane, "We each told the others that their Cutie marks will come in time."

Michi nods, "Well I might have to think of a way to stop the bullies before it comes to a fight."

"Well just don't do something drastic dear they are just foals" Rarity states

"Of course not, I wouldn't come to harming foals. I'll just let them know about the punishment for teasing a Prince even if my brother is uncrowned right now." Michi replies,


	8. Chapter 8

Michi was lying on the balcony of the cottage, watching as Harry was flapping his small wings, he got a few inches off the ground before the same thing happened as it always did, he fell onto his belly.

"Why can't I fly?" Harry exclaims, snorting.

"Your wings aren't fully grown yet," Michi replies,

"But even Scootaloo can go higher than me whys that's?" Harry asks, and then added "We're the same age."

Michi shook her head, "Scootaloo has been practicing longer then you have,"

"Well can't you help me you're the best flier here no matter what Scoots says" Harry states, pouting in frustration.

"Alright, alright, since you put it that way." Michi replies, she got to her hooves. "But I'm no Rainbow Dash."

"You're better then Rainbow Dash" Harry states as he scrambled to his hooves. "I'm ready for my first lesson."

"Okay, Harry Just try to do as i do" Michi states, as she started flapping her wings, slowly moving them faster and faster with every beat.

Harry copied the movements,

"Now just hop up and try to hold yourself there for as long as you can" Michi states, as she did what she just said using herself as an example.

"What are you two doing?" Rainbow Dash asks, looking down from a cloud above the balcony.

"Flying lessons." Michi answers,

Harry tried to do the same but only mange to hold it for a second or two before he fell,

"You trying to give flying lessons this should be good" Rainbow Dash laughed

Michi flew up and bucked the cloud and sent Rainbow Dash into a freefall before the Pegasus righted herself.

"Hey that's not funny Michi" Rainbow Dash states "i worked hard on that cloud just to get it just right"

"I never said I was doing to be funny," Michi replies,

Harry was on the ground laughing at both of them

The two mares look at each other

"You're thinking what im thinking rainbow?" Michi asks,

They both dive down on the colt and start to tickle him till tears started forming in his eyes.

Once they stopped Rainbow Dash had an idea,

"Why don't you try you're…" She paused to smother a laugh "flying lessons on a cloud that way it won't hurt when he falls."

"Harry!" Sweetie Belle's voice sounded from below,

Harry looked down and saw that Sweetie Belle was waiting down on the ground with her sister Rarity.

"What's going on?" Rainbow asks,

"Going to Canterlot for some shopping, Rarity promised to help me with designs and color patterns." Michi replies, as she levitated her saddle bags to her, and wiggled to get them comfortable.

"Ugh more girly stuff im out of here" Rainbow states, as she left with a rainbow streak behind her.

"Note to self, get Rainbow the newest Daring Doo book." Michi mumbles

The two young foals were hopping around talking about how there going to get the cutie marks while on the trip to Canterlot.

"Not going to happen." Michi states, "Nothing dangerous."

Harry showed sweetie how long he could hover now after the lessons for Michi and Rainbow.

They both look at her "We're never do anything dangerous really Michi"

"Oh really Harry what about the drag race between you and Scootaloo?" Michi asks,

"What we were just a having a bit of fun that all" Harry replies,

"If you're not careful, your Cutie mark will be a cast." Michi states,

Harry was about to open his mouth but Sweetie quickly places her hoof on Harry's mouth stop "you're gonna get us all in trouble."

Michi and Rarity glanced at each other, as they walked with the two foals in between them. They were thinking along the same lines, that their little siblings wouldn't understand until they were ready.

The trip to the station was uneventful, Rarity was telling Michi about her first meaning Twilight. "Forgive me, for being terribly rude but I've have been wondering something?"

Michi didn't get to answer once they were on the train, Sweetie Belle and Harry froze at the sight of Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon.

"Oh.." Rarity states, as she figured out why the two little ponies were so uneasy. "Are those the two fillies bothering you at school?"

Harry and Sweetie Belle nod,

Michi began to trot forward, her head held high. She searched the train for the fillies' parents as well.

As the older alicorn walked towards them the feel of royalty and authority seemed to flow off her much like Celestia's.

Sliver Spoon looked up and gasped and she nudged Diamond Tiara, who looked up and saw one of the Princesses heading right for them! and she looked "royally" tick off

"You two are a disgrace to this Ponydom." Michi states, as she delivered a hard glare at the two fillies. "Picking on a poor little ponies just because they doesn't have their cutie marks yet."

"Just what is going on here?" a grayish brown pony on his flank were three money bags,

Michi rounded on him, "Your rude and conceited daughter has been insulting a Prince of Equestria."

"WHAT! Never my little girl would do such a thing" Filthy Rich states,

Harry glanced at Sweetie Belle, before walking up to stand at his sister's side. "She has been teasing us."

Filthy Rich turned to look at his daughter "Diamond Tiara is this true?"

"But daddy" the light pink pony whined to her father

"Don't but daddy me young lady i thought i raised you better" Filthy Rich states

"If she doesn't learn better manners, She will be on a rock farm learning the meaning of hard work." Michi states,

he turned back to Michi "I'm so sorry about the behavior of my daughter"

Michi nods, "Just because she wears that tiara doesn't make her a princess, after all I know what it means to be a Princess." she turned away from the Rich family, she looked over her shoulder, "And I will be speaking with your parents as well Sliver Spoon."

The gray filly whispered "yes ma'am" tears slowly coming to her eyes

Rarity, Harry, Michi and Sweetie Belle boarded the train.

"That was awesome!" Sweetie Belle exclaims

"No, Sweetie Belle. I just was annoyed no one picks on my little brother or his friends and gets away with it." Mich replies, as her wings folded and she looks at Harry, "Next time, somepony is chewing your tail come to me, and we're straighten out the whole thing."

He smiled weakly "Ok sis i will"

Michi used her wing to bring Harry to her, "You're my only little brother, it's my job to protect you. Even from fillies like Diamond Tiara, who thinks she's next in line for the throne."

The train arrived in Canterlot, and the two ponies went shopping much to their younger siblings dismay, because Michi kept using magic to bring them back when they tried to sneak off.

Harry looked at the older ponies with a small pout on his face" "please Michi just for a little while cant we just explore i promise we won't get in trouble. i swear"

"No, Harry you're staying right here we will not have any accidents here and thats final" Michi replies

"I happen to agree with Michi," Rarity states,

"but but it's not fair" the two little ponies exclaim

"Life isn't always fair, we're almost done. Then we're going home and you can tell Apple Bloom and Scootaloo about what happened at the train station." Michi states


	9. Chapter 9

Michi was using her magic to find a place for everything, that were bought and delivered, the following day. She even had an overnight package delivered for both Harry and herself.

She read the letter,

Dearest Michi,

I thought you might like the picture of your mother and you as a foal, I hope you will not be angry with me because I didn't ask you before I sent it. Also I sent over a few beginning books on magic for Harry to study, he's old enough to start learning the basics of magic.

Celestia.

Michi put the letter down and looked at the picture, she was only a few days old when this was taken, her mother was glazing at her with love. '_Mother, I miss you everyday._' she put the books on the table and went out to see what advice Twilight had about teaching a young alicorn the usage of magic.

She made her way over to the library she wondered if she was raising harry right. She shook her head and thought _i just have to do the best i can and make sure he's loved that's all i can do_

"Hi Michi!" Spike greets as Michi pushed open the library door,

"Hello, Spike." Michi replies, as she walked in. "Where's Twilight I need to talk to her?"

"She's in her lab again i don't think she's coming out any time soon" Spike answers, "She had that look in her eyes again."

Michi sighs as she went to the door that lead to the basement. She walked down the stairs, "Twilight Sparkle!"

"what spike im busy here I can't be disturb this is very important" Twilight replies

"Last I checked I was an Alicorn not a dragon." Michi states

Twilight turned and saw her first friend, "Michi!"

"I need your advice." Michi states, "Princess Celestia sent me first year books on magic for Harry."

"well sure but i don't see why your almost as good with magic as i am" Twilight replies,

"Working magic yes, but teaching magic I'm horrible." Michi admits, "I barely passed my entrance exam,"

"oh come on Michi I'm sure between the two of us we'll work something out" Twilight states,

"And if you don't come out of this lab, you'll turn into a diamond dog." Michi teases,

"That incident was your fault and you know it." Twilight responded,

"What was my fault?" Michi feigned innocence.

"That I was turned to a diamond dog it was your spell at school." Twilight replies,

"That was the only time, I tried a transformation spell." Michi retorts, "I learned better since."

"Yeah and I still don't trust you with transformation spells" Twilight states, "So about Harry learning to do magic, the best thing, I can come up with is to show him by example. Go back to the basics yourself."

Michi sighed, "This was a lot easier when I was a student!"

"Come on Michi; you helped so many in school just think of Harry as just some one your tutoring" Twilight responds,

"Yeah but they already knew how to feel their magic Harry's not even there yet" Michi states, they were walking in town now, Michi looked up at the sky, '_Celestia, give me strength._'

"Well then there your first lesson show him how to feel his magic" Twilight states,

"For the love of Celestia and Luna! You know that can't be taught!" Michi exclaims,

"She did she sent you those books right?" Twilight asks,

"Yes, that's why I came over here," Michi answers

"well how did you learn the feel of your magic then use the same method it might just work?" Twilight asks, "or maybe you could just get him mad enough to spark that might work"

"I had accidental magic," Michi replies, "There is reason, why Philomena won't come near me."

"Well has he done anything like that yet?" Twilight asks,

"If he has, he won't tell me. Like he's afraid of being ridiculed or something of the short. He sees me use magic on daily basis and he won't ask questions, I think he has the 'I want my Cutie Mark now' fever." Michi answers, "I wish mother was here, she would know what to do." her mane lost its brilliant shine as she grew sad.

"Come on Michi don't be sad we can figure this out together I know we can" Twilight states

"Did somepony say sad? We can't have anypony sad in this town as long as I live here!" Pinkie Pie states appearing from no where.

The party pony just smiles and asks "so what got my favorite alicorn down, tell your auntie pinkie?"

Michi couldn't help herself, she grinned "Pinkie, We're the same age give or take a few months, and I'm sad because I feel like I'm flying blind with raising my brother to be a alicorn that Celestia could be proud of. And I'm feeling sad because I don't have mother here to guide me."

Pinkie nods, before doing a surprise hug on the alicorn princess.

Michi gasped for breath as the pink pony hugged her. She felt better as her mane grew bright again.

"See a pinkie hug can fix most things" Pinkie states, as she released her friend.

"Thanks, Pinkie. I guess I needed that." Michi states, "Oh well, I guess I'll go home now and see if I can do something about magic lessons for Harry."

"Okie Dokie Lokie" as the pink pony bounced off

"Where was she when we were foals in school?" Michi asks,

"I don't know but we sure could had helped" Twilight replies,

Michi waved farewell to Twilight and went home and she found another letter from Celestia. She opened it and read it four times before the words made sense in her mind. She let out a scream that could be heard in Canterlot and then fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry came home after an afternoon of trying new things to earn his Cutie Mark, along with his unofficial sisters, the fillies of the Ponyville branch of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. He pushed open the door with his hoof and walked inside, he was going to his room when he noticed the still figure of the white alicorn on the floor. He went over and touched her with his hoof, "Michi, Michi?"

"Ugh what hit me" the mare groaned

"Big sister, what happened?" Harry asks, as his sister got to her hooves.

Michi blinked and shook her head, "Don't worry Harry just read something from your aunt Celestia. It was a bit of a shock"

"What did the letter say?" Harry asks,

Michi wanted to lash out and stomp her hoof in anger because she didn't want to be engaged to anypony she didn't know, "I am engaged. Aunt Celestia has agreed to a possible marriage for me, like Cadence and Shining Armor."

"But why did Aunt Celestia do that?" Harry asks, as Michi cleaned up her mess, she made from fainting.

"Because in some royal families, we have to make certain things possible to avoid things like a war, or if we want to open up trade agreements with another kingdom." Michi explains

"Well shouldn't she ask you first?" Harry asks,

"I knew it was a possibility. Harry, I have been a Princess all my life. I knew things about being royalty that I have just begun to teach you," Michi replies, "But I promise that you will never have to deal with this when you're older."

"Ok if you say so , so the say when he's going to come?" Harry asks

"I do not know," Michi replies, then she giggled at the thought of Rarity trying to flirt with a visiting Royal.

"What so funny michi?" Harry asks, confused

"Just picturing Rairty trying her best to win over a pony who is going to visit me or us. I won't agree to anything if you don't like him." Michi replies, "Oh, I have something for you from the Princess."

"I hope it ain't a marriage like you got" Harry states,

"No its a picture of mother and some books" Michi replies, as she leviated the picture over. She set in down in front of Harry.

"Oh wow, so this is how mom looked she's so pretty" Harry states, now he was starting to wonder about his father.

"Yes, she was." Michi replies, as she gazed at the picture with her brother. "She loved you very much."

"You miss her?" Harry asks,

"Everyday," Michi replies, "But then I watch you and I'm reminded of the days with her, so I'm not as sad that she's gone." she shook off her mood "And the princess also sent you these books so that you can start learning magic"

"Really?" Harry asks with a small smile,

"Yes, magic is a part of you are. Just like I am." Michi replies, "I had to learn to use my magic when I was your age."

"I'll try to learn it so i can be as good as you" Harry promised

Michi laughed gently, "You don't have to be as good as me just do the best you can that's all I could ask for." she put the picture back into place on the table and looked back at Harry, "Alright, we need to find out how much potential you really have."

"So how are we gonna do that" asked Harry

"First, we're going up to a cloud." Michi replies, as she walked over to the door. "Well see thats the hard part its different for each pony"

Michi flapped her wings and hovered in the air, before she levitated Harry onto her back, and flew up to a large cloud.

They both settled down on the cloud

Harry looked at Michi "ok so what do we have to do first?"

"Lets see, first off close your eyes." Michi states, "You need to look deep within yourself."

"Ok I'll try" as harry did as he was told

Michi saw a tiny spark of magic surfacing on Harry's horn, "Well done"

As the spark continue to grow at a very fast pace.

"Ok harry you can stop now" Michi states, she stood up

Harry just seemed to try harder the spark grew even bigger

"Harry stop now please" Michi states

"I'm trying." Harry states.

A golden light started to glow around Harry, calming his raw magic as Princess Celestia flew near.

"Well now I haven't seen raw magical talent like that since twilight sparkle came to the academy" Princess Celestia states,

Michi dropped back onto the cloud and covered her face with her front hooves. "I was just teaching him to harness his magic, I didn't know he would have so much untapped magic."

Harry just looked around in around in a near panic,

Celestia placed one hoof on the colt's shoulder, "It is alright,"

"I'm sorry Princess Celestia, I really did try to stop" Harry states

"My dear little pony there is nothing to be sorry for, things like this happen that why we learn to control it" Celestia states, "Matter of fact, I know a certain pony who dyed Philomena a wonderful shade of blue when she first harnessed her magic."

The young mare blushed at the reminder of her first use of magic.

"Really you turned her blue?" Harry asks,

"Yes, and Philomena hasn't been near me since," Michi replies,

Both Harry and Celestia laugh at this.

"Besides calming magic, why are you here?" Michi asks, "I already know about my arrangement."

Oh I wanted to tell you that your possible fiancé will be coming to ponyville in a weeks time" Celestia replies,

Michi groaned "Yes, Princess."

"Don't worry, Michi; I'm sure you will like him" Celestia states "He's nothing like your cousin Blueblood"

"I doubt it." Michi replies, "Oh well, I guess I'll get over it."

"Please, try to make it work" Celestia requested

"I'm not making any promises," Michi replies, before levitating Harry to the ground and flying off.


	11. Chapter 11

As the days went by, Harry was doing double time getting a good education from Ms Cheerliee, he had little to report on bullying for some odd reason, Diamond Tiara was very much subdued after her lecture from the Princess along with Sliver Spoon. Harry was also studying magic; Michi had to relearn how to magically shield a space to work in.

Michi had clearly forgotten about her would-be fiancé would arrive any day now.

The day before her fiancé would be arriving; there was a knock on her door.

Harry open the door he saw two royal guards ponies "Yes, May I help you?"

Michi walked out of her bedroom, and into the hallway she turned the corner to see Harry standing with the door open, outside her little cottage were the guard ponies. She stopped in her tracks, she hoped they weren't from Celestia's army.

She heard Harry respond to an unheard question, "Yes she's here let me go get her"

Michi continued into the living area. "No need for you to get me, I was on my way here, Harry." she inclined her head to the guard ponies.

The guard ponies both bow "your highness, we come to remind you that your fiancé will be arriving tomorrow on the train"

"Yes, thank you for the reminder we'll both be there to greet him" Michi replies, formally dismissing guards. After they were on their way out of town, Michi closed the door after them. She started pacing the floor, muttering about what to do.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks, "Michi, I thought you wanted to meet him?"

"I do, Harry; I just really forgot he was coming so soon" Michi replies, as she dashed to the mirror, she had better do something about her mane and her tail needed care as well.

"Don't worry sis we'll make it work" Harry replies,

"Don't you have a Cutie Mark Crusaders meeting to go to?" Michi asks,

Harry clearly had forgotten; he raced out of the house without a goodbye.

As Michi rushed to the spa she hoped they could get her ready in time.

She settled into the bath, she closed her eyes relaxing as the heat smoothed her.

"So Michi why the big rush?" the spa pony asked

"What a princess can't spend a day at the spa?" Michi asks, "I think I can treat myself to a day of pampering"

"Of course you can but we just didn't expect you today" the spa pony replies,

Michi just sighed and slipped deeper into the bath water.

Just then rarity walks in on Michi "I'm so glad you're here."

"What did Harry and the others do now? Try to mountain climb?" Michi replies, opening one eye to look at Rarity.

"Oh no deary nothing like that I just heard the juiciest rumor" Rarity replies,

Michi's ears perked up at this news, "Oh please do tell?"

"Well I heard that a prince might be coming to ponyville" Rarity states,

Michi opened both eyes now, "That is not a rumor, Rarity."

"Oh really dear and do tell as to why he's coming to town" Rarity states, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"The visiting royal is coming to see me," Michi relents,

Rarity eyes pop open "what? why is he coming to see you?"

Michi raised a wing, "Simple, I'm a Princess in case you have forgotten."

"Of course dear, I do hope he's nothing like that brute Blueblood" Rarity states, looking at her hoof.

"Blueblood is very self-absorbed and conceited and so touchy about his status." Michi replies,

"All so true dear" Rarity agreed, then went dreamy eyed "I wonder if he's single?"

"Blueblood?" Michi asks.

"No dear the prince that coming to see you I could care less for the brute Blueblood" Rarity answers,

"Well Rarity, I have to break your dream of joining Canterlot elite, but the Prince coming here is not single. In fact he is engaged." Michi replies,

"Oh poo well ill just have to wait for my prince comes," Rarity sighs

Michi shook her head, wondering why Rarity wanted to be a royal pony or just a Canterlot pony. "Well rarity I've got to go its nice talking with you"

"Of course dear we must do this again" Rarity states,

"yes, we should." Michi agrees

Michi got out of the bath and went to another part of the spa to get her hooves trimmed and polished. As her day went by, she slowly started wonder about the prince as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Albus Dumbledore looked at the memory for the billionth time in three years, the night Harry James Potter vanished from his home. The memory was from one of the order members, and went through the whole house. They didn't find anything to suggest that Potter had been there in a while. But what was strange that Petunia completely denied the very existence of her nephew even her own sister.

How could this have happen they weren't obliterated. And the bloodwards were still in tact.

Where could have the boy who lived disappeared to, the panic thoughts throughout the Wizarding world. There was talk of the dark Lord's revenge others spoke of Harry taken away by a cult to be their new god

Dumbledore was about to leave his office, when a swirling mist entered into his office. "Dear lord what is this? This school is protected from apparition"

The mist shifted and formed into a dark pony with wings, the pony with wings stood tall and regal, and looked at him with a sense of intelligence.

Well this is truly something I never thought I would see Dumbledore thought to himself as he stared back at the creature. "What matter of creature are you?"

"I am the Princess of the night. I go wherever I please in the night." the dark pony states,

"Your highness I meant no disrespect" Dumbledore gently bow his head towards her.

"I have only come here because someone has been in contact with me." the dark pony states,

"Really your highness who was in contact with you and how does it affect me?" Dumbledore questions

The pony was about to answer but a phoenix flew over to her, she raised a hoof and the phoenix landed on her outstretched leg.

"Well now it seems that Fawkes has taken a liking to you" Dumbledore states, if Fawkes trusted this creature, he could as well.

"Fawkes, you silly phoenix. You are just like Philomena. But then again you two are related aren't you?" The dark pony questions, "matter of fact, it is Fawkes that requested my attention this night."

The old wizard was floored by this statement "Fawkes, is this true my old friend?"

Fawkes twisted his head to look at the old wizard with a knowing look.

The dark pony went over to the perch and let the phoenix back on perch. "Indeed, I believe he wants me to inform you of something that has happened in this world."

"Well then this I must hear if Fawkes speaks to you" Dumbledore responds

"The one you seek is not here, he has crossed over into my world, he will return when he is ready, but be warned he will not be alone." the dark pony states, she turned and headed toward the window. The moon shone brightly in the velvety night sky. "Know that for now that's all you need to know with that I bid you good night"

The Princess of the Night used her magic to open the window and flew out into the night leaving a very confused wizard behind.

A black clad figure watched as the alicorn left, he muttered a single word "Lily."


	13. Chapter 13

DarkPriestess66: I would just like to point out that Michi doesn't have an Element of Harmony; she's just FRIENDS with the mane 6.

The day had finally come; Michi would meet her would-be fiancé. She gritted her teeth as she looked in the mirror; her mane was up in rollers, thanks to a last minute visit from Rarity. Her friend was a pain in the backside sometimes, but Rarity meant well. She removed the rollers from her mane and watched as it curled.

She knew she should dress as for a visiting envoy, but she didn't want to. She would only dress in the heavy gowns when the occasion called for it.

Harry looked at the clock "Michi, we need to hurry or we're gonna be late"

"I set the clock five minutes ahead, so you won't be late for school everyday." Michi replies, "As Rarity says, perfection takes time."

"You know Michi if you don't know if you like him why go through the trouble" Harry states

Michi finished with the rollers, and put on the only token of her rank a necklace with her Cutie mark attached to it. She trotted out of the room, "because Harry, he's still a prince and we need to show him the proper respect of a noble"

"Can we go now?" Harry asks,

"Yes, let's go." Michi replies,

The two alicorns left their cottage, the ponies watched as they went about their normal day, some hoped for another Royal wedding, so they could get a day off for a celebration.

As they arrive at the train station the train pulled in to the station.

Harry and Michi waited for the doors to open as they watch they saw saddle Arabian royal guard march out forming two perfect lines, last to come out a dark unicorn step out.

Michi took an automatic step backwards; she didn't think that this Prince would be escorted with all these guards. She then took a step forward, "We are pleased for you to come all the way to Equestria in hopes of a Royal engagement."

"No, No, it is i who is pleased to meet one who is a lovely as you and who is this young colt" the Prince states as he step through the guards to get a better look at his supposed fiancée.

If Michi was anything like Rarity, she would have fallen in lust with this unicorn. But she wasn't. "This colt is my younger brother, also my student as well. Prince Harry."

The saddle Arabian prince smiles over to Harry "well it is very nice to meet you as well Prince Harry"

The prince looked them both over and smiled "Allow me to introduce myself i am Prince Farwalker next heir to the throne to saddle-Arabia but in truth exploration is my passion"

Michi smiled at the honesty of this noble pony not to often does she get a straight answer, "since we are exchanging names, I am Princess Dimension, but everypony calls me Michi."

Harry looked at him and thought _He's nice i might like him, _

"Is your escort staying in Ponyville as well?" Michi asks,

"Oh no they're only here to make sure that i make it here, they'll be leaving on the next train." Farwalker answers, "I prefer to travel without them,"

"I would be a poor Princess if I didn't offer them lunch when they wait for the next train." Michi replies, "If you would follow me,"

"You're much too kind Princess Dimension thank you" Farwalker states

Michi bit her lip from exploding about her name. "It's no trouble,"

They all move towards the town square the other ponies all watched the noble entourage moving towards the cafe.

"May I leave now?" Harry asks, "Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo are waiting for me."

Michi nods her permission.

"Yo Michi" they all heard and looked up they saw a blue Pegasus flying by

"Hello rainbow" Michi greets, as she watched the blue Pegasus fly off to the Wonderbolts' Academy.

Harry hurried off to meet his young friends.

"Well Princess you truly seem to be very popular here" Farwalker comments

"No, I just have friends." Michi replies, "Everypony here is my friend,"

"Really everypony that's some friendship" Farwalker states

"Yes, in a town like thi..." she trailed off when she noticed a pink pony heading their way. "Umm Prince Farwalker brace yourself you're about to meet the most friendly pony in all of Equestria."

"What do you princess Dimension.

"I mean tha…" Michi started to explain but she was interrupted by Pinkie Pie

"Oh my gosh; are you the pony that come to visit Michi? I mean of course you are who else could you be? I never saw you before and i know everypony here so you must be the prince type pony" Pinkie Pie states, in one breathe "i need to get a welcome to ponyville party ready for you." with that she disappearing a poof of pink smoke and confetti.

"Different is it all ways like this." Farwalker states,

Michi blushes "I'm so sorry it's just when pinkie finds out there is some one new in town."

"No that's ok i was just caught off guard by her." Farwalker states

"Pinkie Pie, you'll learn to love her, or you'll run for cover." Michi states

"so Princess which are you?" Farwalker asks,

"I rather not tell yet" Michi replies,

As they reached the cafe the staff quickly got ready to feed the large group plus two royals.

"Lets go grab a seat and talk for a little while" Farwalker suggests

Michi nods, she felt uneasy about being near this pony. they both ordered a light salad and hayfries.

as they ate they talked of many things including their times at school and favorite hobbies.

Finally Michi asked Farwalker "so tell me what are your thought of this betrothal?"

"I didn't want it." Farwalker answers, looking down at his drink.

"really why?" Michi asked

"I only recently came back from my newest adventure and found out that I was thrown into an engagement without my knowledge." Farwalker replies, "My grandmother is the one, who is pushing me to settle down,"

"so just tell her that you don't want to settle down yet" Michi states

"I would but she's very forceful when she wants to be" Farwalker replies, "it's like she doesn't notice the other part of my Cutie Mark."


	14. Chapter 14

After the guards left, Michi lead Farwalker back to her cottage. Once she opened the door, her mouth dropped open. There was the whole town in her small living room.

"How does Pinkie Pie do this?" Michi questions under her breath.

"Surprise!" the pink party pony yelled "where you surprise i know you were because i know i would be"

"Pinkie please this is not the time for this" Michi, states as she face-hoofed, she turns to the prince. "I'm so sor…" she stops as the prince was laughing at her look.

"I'm sorry princess but the expression you had is just so priceless there is no need to apologize I'm not insulted" Farwalker states,

"See Michi, there's nothing to worry about now LET'S PARTY" Pinkie states.

Michi sighed, this wasn't going well. She walked over to a corner that wasn't occupied.

The prince walked over to her and asked "what's wrong?"

Michi didn't answer, she just walked away heading toward her room where she locked the door and for good measure, moved her desk against the door.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door "Princess, please come out I'm worried"

"Can you just leave me alone, Farwalker; i just don't want company right now" Michi states,

"First off, no pony calls Michi, Princess." Twilight states trotting up.

"Really?" the prince turned "i didn't want to disrespect her."

"You're not, she prefers Michi and i think you should do as she asks for now I'll try to talk to her." Twilight replies.

"Very well i will do that but please tell her im sorry for any insult i may have done" Farwalker states,

The stallion slowly walked away.

"Ok Michi open up i want to know what is going on here your being rude and that's not like you at all" Twilight states

"Go away!" Michi exclaims.

Twilight shook her head and used her magic to transport herself into the bedroom.

"Now young mare you're going to talk to me and tell me what wrong" Twilight states

Michi glared at Twilight, "I feel violated. This is my home, someplace where I come to be myself, and Pinkie took that away from me by inviting the whole town here!"

"I sorry Michi i know that it was wrong look i get them all out and leave you and the prince alone or i can take him with me as well if that's what you want just please come out" Twilight states

Michi refused to move from the hallway, she sat down and did not move.

"Please Michi just come down, I'll get everyone out do you want the prince here or not?" Twilight asks,

"I'm not leaving this hallway until the town is gone from my living room." Michi replies,

"Ok ok I'll get them out right now" with a flash twilight pops out.

Michi sat and waited, her level of annoyance was slowly coming down. Michi hears a records scratch and the unicorn's voice ring out "Everypony this party is over. Go home" the sound of hoofs leaving the house Michi breaths a sigh of relief.

She stood up and walked into the living room and stood still looking at the mess. She began to hyperventilate.

"Now, now just calm down there no need to hyperventilate; I'll take care of this in no time flat" Twilight states.

Michi just stood there closed her eyes she seemed to be counting to ten. "I want to go back to Canterlot."

"Why I thought you like it here and Harry starting to really open up you can't do this to him" Twilight asks

"Because at least, in the palace no one will barge in without permission, do I really have to summon guards here?" Michi asks,

No, you don't have to go that far. look i'll talk to Pinkie ask her not to do this ever again I'll even make her pinkie promise not to do it" Twilight replies

Michi stared blankly at Twilight, "That's not going to stop her," she turned "Can you ask Applejack if she'll let Harry stay with her and Apple Bloom for a while? I need time to myself."

"Sure thing Michi is there anything else i can do for you?" Twilight asks

"Yeah find somewhere else for the Prince to stay because I'm not good company right now, and tell him that it isn't his fault." Michi answers, as she walked to her bedroom.

"Sure, I'll find him somewhere he can stay and make your aplogize to him so i'll see you later michi" Twilight states

"Sure Twilight, i'll see you later" Michi replies as she slammed her bedroom door closed. She hopped in her bed and tucked her head under her wing.

A few hours later

Michi came down the stairs feeling a bit better now "i need to check on harry and the prince to make sure there both alright"

she looked out the window, "nevermind." it was dusk. So she went up to her balcony to watch Princess Luna raise the moon.

She strenched up and placed her front hooves on the railing and lowered her head onto her hooves. "I made a royal mess of everything." she stared up at the stars, "Mother, I wish you were here to help me. I wish I knew who my father was."

As the words left her mouth she felt a hoof on her shoulder "My dear sweet sweet michi know that im always with you even if im not there any more."

Michi shivered "I can not do this on my own. I do not know anything about what happened to mother, I do not know where she went when she left."

"I wish i could help you i do not know where she went to after she left you at canterlot and went to the crystal kingdom" Luna states

Michi turned and looked at the dark pony, "You're hiding something from me? Its not always you come here."

"Not by choice dear neice but i have thought about some of your mother's letters to both me and my sister about where she went and the people she had met." Luna replies, "Of course, I couldn't read mine since I was imprisioned in the moon."

"Letters, like Twilight's and my letters to Celestia?" Michi asks,

"Yes very much so some of the things she wrote about were very confusing to us but she would always ask about you saying how much she missed you" Luna aswers,

"Really Aunt Luna but why didn't she just come back if she missed me or took me with her?" Michi asks

"What we understood from the letters, it was to dangerous." Luna replies,

"that's all the more reason that she should have just come back" Michi states

"You will know in time, what she fought for." Luna replies before leaving.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, Michi was lying blissfully on a cloud. Not paying attention to much of anything, just the warmth of the sun.

"Michi, hey Michi; could you come down I really need to talk with you?"

Michi looked over the edge of the cloud and saw who was calling her it was Twilight. "Don't feel like coming down, unless you're going to lecture me."

"I'm not going to lecture you but your house there is an owl tapping at the window in the middle of the day," Twilight states, "and its not native owl."

Michi stood up, "Just when I wanted peace and quiet."

"Sorry Michi but it's your house and the poor thing might hurt itself" Twilight replies

She flew over to her home and saw what twilight meant.

"Alright little friend, hoof over the letter." Michi states,

The owl stretch it leg out she took the letter the owl circle her head once and flew off,

"Odd owl." Michi muttered as she looked at the envelope. It was addressed to Harry Potter, Second bedroom in the cottage, Ponyville. She placed the letter by Harry's bed and waited for him to come home from the crusaders clubhouse.

She went about cleaning the house. When a voice frighten her.

"I never saw anyone clean before when they should have servants to do so for them."

She turned quickly with a spell ready when she saw it was Farwalker "didn't anypony teach you to knock" she hissed at him

"Didn't anypony teach you to close doors?" Farwalker retorts

She snorts at him "what do you need your highness"

"So formal, I thought we were passed that," Farwalker replies

"Not when you sneak up on me" Michi replies

The prince raises his hooves "Easy easy I just came by to see if I could invite you to lunch"

"Not hungry." Michi replies,

"Well then can we just go for a walk and talk for a bit try to get to know each other better" Farwalker states

"I already told you, I lead a sheltered life and I'm raising my little brother, there is nothing else to tell." Michi replies,

"Look Michi is there anyway I can make up for yesterday" Farwalker asks "I want us to be friends if nothing else"

"What are you blabbing about? Its Pinkie Pie, I'm annoyed at." Michi replies

"Im glad for that he sighs but still how about..." Farwalker began

"Stop trying to impress me, its not going to work." Michi interrupts

Just then Harry barges in yelling "yes I did it I beat Scootaloo! Michi, you home?" he stopped and saw the guest. "Oh your highness I didn't know you were here how are you today."

"I'm fine prince Harry now what's this news I hear" Farwalker replies

Michi walked out of the kitchen, "Where would I be? Besides snoozing on a cloud?"

Michi steps over nuzzles Harry "yes Harry what is this news oh a letter came for you as well it on your bed"

"Well first I beat Scootaloo in how high we could hover; see your lessons help" Harry replies, "I'll be right back I'll see who sent me the letter." The young colt rushed up the stairs to his room.

Farwalker smiles at Michi "ah to be that young again"

"No thanks, I rather have my Cutie Mark." Michi replies, "And when I was his age, I was up to my flanks in studies."

He stares at her "Really so young yet so studious my my see all the more reason to get you out of the house for awhile how about tomorrow you. Harry and me go out for a picnic hmmm?"

Harry came back down with a confused expression,

"What wrong, Harry? Michi ask with a worried look

Harry passed the letter over to her, "I never heard of this place."

Michi read the letter, and she fell on her rump in stunned silence.

"Michi what's wrong?" Farwalker asked "is it bad news"

"No, it's just hard to explain." Michi whispers, "Oh my Celestia, how am I going to explain this..." she stood up and began pacing the room, she wanted to pull out her mane, and she finally exploded "This is all Mother's fault!"

Harry looked at her "Michi, how is this mother's fault what's has got you so upset?"

"Because I have to explain something to you, which she should have told you about." Michi replies, completely forgetting Farwalker was still in the room. "Come on, I need to see Spike."

"Ok" Harry stammers

Michi drags Harry out the room and quickly makes there way to the library.

Twilight looked up as Michi and Harry walked in. "Hel...what's going on?"

"Spike, take a letter." Michi states.

Spike quickly wrote down everything, Michi had recited to him. Then sent it to Princess Celestia.

Michi paced around the library as she waited for a response, a tapping could be heard at the window. As Philomena hovered there before flying in as soon as the window was open.

"Good, she allowed you to come." Michi states, as the phoenix glared at her. "I'm sorry for turning you blue that was years ago,"

The phoenix stuck her tongue out at Michi, before tilting her head silently asking what was needed.

"I know you have a sibling, I need you to contact him." Michi replies

Philomena nods, and then looked at Spike.

"Oh, I understand. You need a letter to deliver to whoever is with your sibling." Michi states "ok just a wait a minute, spike take a letter please"

"To Whom it may concern,

Before i agree to send Harry Potter to your school, I will need to discuss the ramifications of such an endeavor; also I would like to meet the Head of the School.

Princess Michi of Equestria"

Spike finished writing and handed the letter to Philomena, who took it and left out the window. Michi and Twilight watched as the phoenix left in a fire flash.

"Now Michi what is going on here and how is this going to help Harry" Twilight asks

Michi looked at her brother; she raised her wing and drew him to her. "Harry, there is something you should know, we are half-siblings. We shared the same mother but different fathers."

"So I don't care your still my sister" Harry replies "and why bring this up now is it about my letter and where mother met my father"

"Yes. You are only half-alicorn." Michi replies

"what am i then a part griffon or maybe part dimond dog" Harry asks as he starts to panic and running about the room.

"You are not either of those." Michi states, as she watched her brother running around. "Calm down, you are half human as well."


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you mean i'm half human what's a human twilight never said any thing about it in her book" Harry asks,

"Ponies have never seen humans before," Michi states,

"Then how am i half human? And what does this have to do with this letter?" Harry asks,

"Second question's answer is just a guess, I think you were enrolled at your birth, I heard mention of this school before." Michi states, "and the first, your father was human."

"So you're saying mom met this human had me then what? And why should i even leave ponyville to go to this school" Harry states

"Because there are things, that I or even Celestia couldn't teach you about half of who you are."

They can't be that important if you or Aunt Tia can't teach me

"Oh Really? Remember what happened when I tried to teach you to harness your magic?" Michi asks

"That was a one time thing and you got better at teaching me" Harry states, "we both didn't know how much raw talent i had even the princess was shocked"

"After that show of talent, you still didn't earn your Cutie mark," Michi states, softly trying not to upset the colt.

"So it took longer than twilight i just had to find my talent and i did thanks to the cmc" Harry states

"Magic isn't your special talent. As I have told you before you need to be yourself." Michi states

Your right Michi and i do understand that now im just worried and scared for the most part mean whets gonna happen

"Well, I know one thing." Michi states

"What's that Michi?" Harry asks, as he began to pace again

"You aren't going anywhere without me." Michi states,

"Im glad for that Michi he nuzzled close to her so what about when Philomena comes back what do we do then?" Harry asks, "i mean this Dumbledore pony what's he gonna do"

"If he doesn't agree that I oversee your studies, he's going to have a rather upset sister on his hooves." Michi states,

"That i want to see and i fear for that poor pony i still remember what happened to dash and Scootaloo when they took me flying" Harry states

Michi just grinned, "But for now, we are going to Fluttershy's."

"Ok, why are we going? Not that i don't love seeing her" Harry agrees,

"Well do you know anypony else that has animals?" Michi asks, "The letter did say you could bring a rat, cat or owl."

Ok that's great and don't worry sis i won't be like dash and make them compete and may be we could find you a nice pet as well" Harry states

"Oh that's alright, I know just the one, I want." Michi replies, she kept thinking about the depressed hawk that lost to Tank the turtle.

As they came near Fluttershy's the shy Pegasus looked up and waved a hoof to them in greeting, "Hello, Michi, Harry. What can i do for you two today?"

"I told Harry, he could get a pet today." Michi answers

"Really then i have plenty for you to choose from and i sure you want the very best" Fluttershy states, quietly,

Michi looked "Go look around with Fluttershy," she then trotted off to find the one she wanted to see.

"Ok sis" as the two ponies trotted off

Michi found the hawk slumped over on a fence post near the woods

"Mr. Hawk, I know you lost to Tank, but how about you coming home with me?" Michi asks,

The hawk looked up and stared at her for a minute then with his wing pointed to himself then her, a look of shock on his face

"Yes, you." Michi giggled,

With a cry of joy he flew over to her circle her head twice and landed on her back nuzzling her in joy,

Michi looked around to make sure nopony was around, she nuzzled the hawk back. "Now let's see who my brother chose."

The hawk took off and flew towards the small home

Michi followed happy to liven the hawk's day, as they both neared the house they heard Fluttershy asking "but Harry are you sure you want to choose this owl i have many other that are a bit more friendlier"

"Yes shy i want this one she's perfect for me i saw her the first time at the gorge and you said the pet had to fit me right" Harry replies,

Michi hurried up her trotting to find out what was going on.

"What's going on?" Michi asks,

"Yes Harry i did but she's a bit of a trouble maker and i don't want her to be a bother to you" Fluttershy replies,

Michi come look at the owl i found at she great

"Please, Harry's a troublemaker." Michi states,

Both Harry and the owl both look at the mare with a shocked expression "i am not a trouble maker" Harry huffed the owl just ruffled her feathers at the mare

"Then I must be the mare in the moon because I remember you trying to zip line." Michi states

It would have worked and you know it

"Sure, it would. And that owl doesn't want to ruin her lovely white feathers by being your pet." Michi states, "After all, what owl wouldn't want to spend half her time living in a palace is beyond me."

"Um um Michi dear im sure that Harry wont have any trouble with her im just worried what kind of mischief she'll get in to" Fluttershy whispers.

The owl looked at the both of them and took off like a shot diving at Harry

Michi nods, pleased with herself.

"What ok Hedwig you can come?" The owl landed on Harry's back eyeing the hawk on Michi's back like he was on the menu

"Not gonna happen," Michi states, "Or do you want Fluttershy to give you The Stare."

Hedwig's eyes shot open and there was a small eep from the bird and seem to go to sleep right then

"That's better," Michi mutters, as she glanced at her new hawk friend.

Ah come on Michi don't start scaring my new friend just yet lets get them home first

The hawk just spread his wings once more and settled down to enjoy the ride to his new home

"I'll stop scaring Hedwig when she stops looking at her new nestmate as lunch," Michi states, as she walked back down the road toward Ponyville.

He looked over his new pet and said you heard her Hedwig play nice with your new nestmate by the way Michi what are you gonna name him?

"Gavin," Michi states, "The second."

Your name him after mom's hawk i like it fits him

Michi nods, "Yes, poor hawk died of a broken heart, when mom left."

As hey walk back to there home they heard the familiar voices of three young fillies

"What are those three up to now?" Michi asks,

Harry Michi look out its gone wild the three fillies yelled as a barrel rolled towards them

Harry jumped up in to air yelling what the hay

Michi flew up in the air, to avoid the barrel, and then flew after it, to stop it. As she stopped the barrel she saw apple bloom fall out saying that was fun lets do it one more time and fell right over

"What do I have the feeling, I'm gonna be telling AJ about this." Michi states

The other three foals join her and pleaded "please don't tell her it was an old barrel she was just gonna get rid of it any way"

"I think i have too this time, fillies. You could have gotten hurt or hurt some other pony." Michi states.

The three fillies dropped the heads in shame ok Michi Harry looked at his first friends and asked why they did this in the first place

well we thought we earn our cutie marks for barrel rolling but thing cot a bit out of hoof that all

"Come on, you three." Michi states

Yes ma'am they said as the marched back to the farm Harry with the barrel floating behind him

"Look Rainbow Dash is there too," Michi states,

Scootaloo's eyes shrank down to the size of pin pricks in fear

Hey you guys, what going on and what's up with the new birds dash asked

"First off, our new pets. And since you're Scootaloo's mentor, you can deal with her. She, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom decided to earn their Cutie Marks by barrel racing in the middle of town." Michi answers

Both rainbow dash and apple jack just face hoofed themselves and said you two to your room well talk later as and Scootaloo both wonder off to there homes and you sweetie go to rarity

Yes ma'am as she slowly walked by to the boutique

Now Michi why are do you want pets

"Well, Harry was accepted into a school for magic, which allows pets. And this one, is the hawk that lost to Tank," Michi states

But i thought you and twilight were teaching Harry magic AJ asked, ya i thought you two eggheads were in charge of the magic teaching here. Rainbow stated

Michi shuffled her hoof, "I haven't been completely honest with you, girls."

"What do ya mean sugarcube" AJ looked at her friend a confused expression on her face

"Ya Michi what the hay is going on here" Rainbow Dash agreed

"Well sis your gonna tell them sooner or later" Harry states, "I have to tell my friends,"

Harry is my brother, and he will always be my brother, but we're half-sibs," Michi states, she took a breathe "His father was different then us,"

The two elements just stared at her in shock

"Wait wait are you telling us that Harry not a full pony that what is he what was his farther?" rainbow asked eyeing them both

Michi just nods, "His father was a creature called a human,"

"What in tarnation is a human AJ asked

Ok now im just plain confused we need to see twilight

"Twilight's not gonna be much help," Michi states,

Ya Harry said but we need to get every pony there so we can explain this once don't you are sis

"Just Twilight, Fluttershy and Pinkie, Rarity." Michi replies

Harry looked over his at his sister and asked can we include the cmc as well they're my friend at i should tell them the truth as well

"Sure," Michi asks, "We'll worry about who to tell later," she then looked at Rainbow Dash, "dash, you're faster could you find Pinkie and get Rarity?" Michi asks "And Scootaloo,"

"Sure thing, meet ya all at twilights in 10 seconds flat" Rainbow Dash replies

"Better call Apple Bloom back," Michi states,

"Sure thing sugarcube" Apple Jack replies

Rainbow dash shot off to gather the others at Twilight's and Apple Bloom joined the others on the walk as well, she had a very confused look on her as she looked at one of her best friends and fellow crusader and his sister

"Um Harry what's going on?" apple bloom finally broke the silence,

"Don't worry about it, Michi and i will explain everything soon" Harry replies while he added silently, '_I hope_'

Michi stayed silent thinking about how she would explain this properly.

As they neared the library the other the elements and cmc where all walking in to the tree house as well

Michi felt like she was going into a viper's nest. As they all settled in to a circle all the eyes turned to the to young alicorns waiting for them to start

"Ok Michi, Harry we're all here now what is it you need to tell us" twilight asked

"I wanted you all to know that Harry is really only half-alicorn." Michi states, her eyes looking at her hooves.

The mane 6 and the CMC's eyes all bugged out.

"What are you talking about Michi he looks like a pony to me" pinkie said,

"Yes really darling this is really a bad joke," Rarity states

Twilight just stay silent her hoof on her chin and Fluttershy just eep and hid behind her mane

"Do i really look like I'm joking?" Michi asks, as she looked up her eyes were shining with tears,

"But dear how can this i mean he looks like a normal alicorn as far as alicorns go." Rarity states,

Twilight finally spoke "Is this way Harry's magic is so strange some times during his lessons?" the three fillies just stared at the friend in complete shock,

"come on girls im still the same pony I've always been im just a bit different" Harry states "i mean that and also this caught me off guard as well but Michi can explain it better than i can"

"Yes, that is why his magic is different then a normal alicorn's magic." Michi answers, "Some of you may not be old enough to remember my mother, but Twilight may have seen a picture of her in the school for gifted unicorns."

"Yes i do you pointed it out to me our first day there, i remember seeing that picture as well such a lovely mare," Twilight replies,

"Well i just know what you told us about here Michi" Rainbow dash states and the others agreed

"Well, she was a devoted mother, but she had a need to explore other places, she did and met a creature called a human," Michi states

"A hugh- mann what the hay is that sounds like a weird fish thing" Apple bloom states

"Really Michi what is a human and what's it got to do with the squirt here" Rainbow Dash asks,

"I never read any thing about them in any of the books i read" Twilight states

Michi just sighed and hoped the good memories of growing up in Canterlot and here in Ponyville outweighed the bad, before she used her magic to conjure a magical screen.

"Umm Michi you sure you want to try that bit of magic i know it's a strain for you" twilight said

"This is in my view," Michi states as she remembered the dream, and her trip to another world.

"Yes, this is a place where the spirits of the late ponies can visit their blood relatives, this is where I learned of Harry," Michi explains

"Oh Michi im so sorry to hear that but where's your mother i thought she showed you where Harry was" Rarity states,

"She's coming up," Michi states, as she remembered that she saw the mare she looked liked, and speaking with her

as they watched the vision they saw as Lilly tell Michi about Harry then they saw Lilly shift her shape to her human form the mane 6 and cmc all jumped back at the new being in front of them

"Mother's special talent was shifting her form to suit those around her," Michi explains

"Is that how a hu-man look like" twilight asked

"Yes, the human mare looks like that," Michi replies, and then the vision changed to the portal opening up to a different world.

"Um Michi why is that world so dirty and those buildings are so plain" Rarity asks

"I have no idea, I didn't stop to look at them, and I had only one thought in my mind at the time." Michi replies, as she showed the others the inside of the house and the cupboard where she found Harry.

Once more both Rainbow Dash and AJ looked ready to buck those beings to Tartarus and back and the only noise that was heard just then was "Pinkie's mane deflating the most shocking thing was the look on Fluttershy's face.

The three fillies all pulled Harry in to a hug sniffing the whole time

Michi couldn't help the smirk on her muzzle as she showed them what she did to that door. She dispersed the spell and the screen faded, "After that I took Harry and went back to Canterlot,"

The grown mares all laughed at what there friend did rainbow dash just said "you went way to easy on those jerks"

"Oh trust me, its nothing compared to what is going to happen to the ponies or humans that left my brother there." Michi states,

"Well don't you worry Michi we'll help you buck those humans to the crystal empire and them twilight can turn them to stone i thing they'll make great lawn ornaments" rarity said

"That would be called torture, and I think it is outlawed here." Michi states, "Besides, I do not know why he was placed there; it wasn't like he could have told them that he had a sister that is a Princess,"

"Fine Michi but well will still show those humans they don't mess with our friends" Rainbow Dash states,

"You think I'm overprotective now, wait till he starts the school he was just accepted into." Michi states

What school what's are you talking about they all yelled

"It's a school in that world, which teaches magic." Michi states, "I think when Harry was born; mother and his father enrolled him or something,"

The fillies were all shocked but that means Harry's gonna leave us cant he stay here sweetie asked with a sad look in her face

"Ya Harry can't leave i still ow him a flank kicking on the scooters" Scootaloo

Michi bit her lip, "I can't teach him to use the magic from his father's side, and if you had a chance to enroll in Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, would you want to learn all you could?"

"well ya but Harry's going to a different school how can we be the crusaders if we're short a member and what if Harry gets in trouble without us plus what if those humans are like the snotty duo and Harry's all by himself" Apple Bloom states,

"He gets in trouble with you," Michi states, "And Harry isn't going by himself,"

Girls, girls please calm down i wont be by myself Michi's coming with me and plus they can't be a bad as those two were

"If they turn out to be as horrible as those humans are, I'm dragging his flank out of the school and back here." Michi states

I don't think any being could be worst the those three humans

Besides, I want to find out what happen to my mom," Michi whispers,

Well of course dearier that's not even a question there

Michi looked at the three fillies, "And if we told you once, we told you a million times, you need to be yourself to earn your cutie marks, and Harry has only known one side of himself, his alicorn self, not his human half."

Your right Michi but we will still miss him they all looked at her with a triple sad eyes and lip pout

"He's not going to be gone all the time; there is still the holidays and summer vacation." Michi states.

well yeah but still what if his school don't have the same holidays as us what if he can't leave till the end of school

"Then I just have to sneak him out," Michi states,

Michi Harry yelped i can't believe your talking about breaking the rules when you all ways tell us to follow them

"My rules and theirs are not the same," Michi states,

Just then there saw a flash as Philomena exploded in to the room

"Hello, Philomena," Michi greets

The phoenix hovered near her with a note in her claws

Michi stood up and took the note with a hoof,

She flew around the room gently touching each pony in the room then flashed out once more

What's in the note pinkie jumped around Michi

"I have to read it first, Pinkie." Michi responds

Okie dokie lokie still bouncing around the mare

"Hmm, this says that it is rather odd for a student to be chosen from another world, but there is a picture on the bottom of the note," Michi states

"Well what is it?" Harry asked "come on show us"

Michi put down the letter and unfolded it, it shown an odd looking room, which contained all manner objects.

"What is that?" apple bloom asked

"Kinda looks like a room in the palace" Harry answers

"Yes," Michi agrees

"And look here" twilight said "it says touch here"

"I wouldn't," Michi states,

"Ohh but it's such a pretty picture" Pinkie states she touched the picture with her hoof.

There was a flash and what sounded like a ring tone as the light faded they saw what appeared to be an older human standing in front of them

"Oh my, I have to say I like his fashion sense" Rarity states

"Um hello my dear princess Michi, I am happy that you chose to reply to Harry's letter and i will be happy to meet with you at you most early convenience to send your answer just write your reply on this letter and i will know to come see you thank you and I can't wait to meet you, sincerely professor Albus Dumbledore headmaster.


	17. Chapter 17

DarkPriestess66: Now that I have found the Copy-N-Paste choice, I can update as I used too. So DO NOT ask me if I abandoned my stories.

Michi blinked as she image faded "That was some magic, I have to learn that!"

She looked around and saw rarity hoofing a tissue to twilight

"What's wrong with you, Twilight?" Michi asks

"Huh what I have no idea your talking about" Twilight denied, as she wiped the drool off of her.

"Yeah, right." Michi states, "Some being, know magic that you don't?"

Twilight just huffs with her face turning red the other ponies just laugh and both Pinkie and Rarity get the same gleam in their eyes as they look at Harry.

"Oh please," Michi mutters

"Um Michi should I run now? Harry asked

"Yeah, just until I can get saddle bags packed." Michi states

"Um bye girls I'll meet you at my hiding spot later" Harry states as he ran out of the room

Michi looked around, "Well, anything else that i could answer?"

"But Harry we need a got to a magic school party for you and darling I simply have to make new clothes for you

"Ya why didn't you tell us the whole truth didn't you trust us?" rainbow asked

"Ya sugar cube" Apple Jack agrees,

"Mainly, because I wanted Harry to grow up as normal as possible, and not be an oddity," Michi replies,

Um Michi you're both alicorns how normal can ya be and do you really think that would change how we would trust Harry

"Normal as an alicorn colt, I think he is the only one born an alicorn," Michi states,

"Well I think you might right, Michi" twilight said "but still Harry and you are our friends nothing ever gonna change that"

"Thanks, and to be honest. I didn't how to explain. I didn't think it was likely that ponies could uh...breed with other creatures, I mean we don't have pony hybrids walking around." Michi states

"Well I have a couple of theories on that but I guess I can never test them out now unless you or Harry has a foal with a different species of course." Twilight states,

"I'm not looking to being a mother anytime soon." Michi states

"We know Michi but like a said its all just theory for now" Twilight states, "Any ways think we should grab Rarity and Pinkie before Harry explodes"

"So far the only ponies to know that Harry isn't a full Alicorn are you all and Celestia and Luna, I think one of those two might have told Cadence." Michi states, as she used magic to roll up the letter and placed it under her wing.

"Well don't you worry aint no pony gonna find out about Harry from us" AJ said

"I know your element is honesty, but need you to keep this a secret if anyone asks, Harry and I went to Canterlot to visit the Princesses." Michi states,

"Yeah your and Harry secret gonna be safe with us" Apple Jack states "Ok sugarcube"

In the distance they heard Harry yelling "noooooooo!"

Michi hung her head before she started to follow in the direction of her brother's screaming.

As they rounded the corner they found Harry trying to hide in a badly formed cloud

"Now what?" Michi asks

"It's the gala all over again; Michi, please hide me" Harry answers

Michi used her magic to lift her brother up and trotted to Rarity's.

"No, no please Michi why do I got to get a suit and you know I hate wear that stuff" Harry asks, "For the sake of Aunt Luna please spare me"

"Because Rarity's is the only place, that has changing screens, and she has to come up with a way to dress you in your other form." Michi whispers.

Harry stops fighting and allows his sister to drag him to the boutique

Michi smiled as she continued to Rarity's.

"If she comes near me those frills again I'll scream" Harry states

"You do scream, and I will not get you the newest Daring Doo book, and I'll do worse then that, I'll have Rainbow Dash spoil the book for you," Michi threaten.

"No, no ok I'll behave just don't let dash ruin another book for me" Harry states

The other ponies in town just smiled and laughed at the two siblings antics

Michi pushed open the door to Rarity's

"Ah darlings so good of you to come now Harry just step over here and I can get started" Rarity greets

"Uh...we have a problem. Rarity, and I have the feeling you're not going to be able to fix it." Michi states.

"What that dear if its fashion then I can fix it in a flash" Rarity replies

"Not when it comes to dressing a human," Michi responds, as she set down Harry and casted a silence charm on the boutique.

"Hmm you might be right since I never made clothes for a human before but if I can dress a minotaur I can find something for this human shape of Harry" Rarity states

"Come on, lets get away from the windows," Michi states

Ok ask they moved away from the windows Harry drew the shades close with his magic

"For some reason, my magic is the key to Harry's other form until he can transform himself," Michi states, she touched her horn to Harry's horn. And the spark of magic that changed him into an alicorn foal turned him back into a human.

Harry looked down at him self he saw that he was as tall as Michi but he was naked as new born foal

Michi looked at him, "Well your mane is the same shade and the eyes too,"

"Ya but where's my fur or my horn and my fore legs feel weird" Harry replies

"Not sure, but it would seem that we have a lot to learn about humans, as for your horn, you only can use unicorn magic as an alicorn, but human magic, I'm not sure." Michi replies, "And if you paid attention, mother's human disguise didn't have fur on her body,"

"Well I guess but I mean I just thought human had smaller horns that's all I mean mom had that thick mane and that Dumbledore was wearing that hat" Harry states

"Not sure," Michi replies, "like I said we have a lot to learn about humans."

"Yeah your right we do but know um rarity could you find me something to wear for right now please I'm getting cold now" Harry requested

"Of course dear here just give me a minute and find you something." Rarity replies then went looking in the back room.

Harry stared at himself in the mirror.

"You look better in that form then the last time, I saw it." Michi states,

"I guess I just feels weird I mean im standing on only two hooves" Harry replies

"Yeah," Michi states, trying to figure out who he looked liked "If any guess I would say you got the hair and your features from your father, but I do see mother in you."

"Ya her eyes there the same green as hers ugh" Harry huffed just for once can't my mane behave" Didn't behave in your alicorn form, what makes you think, it will behave in this form?" Michi asks

"Ah Harry darling I think I found just the thing for you" Rarity states, as she walks in weigh a plain shirt and pants floating beside her

Michi step aside, and let Rarity do her thing.

Thanks rarity now how do I do this as Harry and rarity struggled to get his new clothes on

Michi giggles, "I think I have an idea,"

"Oh what's that?" Rarity asked

"Ya Michi, I could use a hoof here" Harry agrees

"Harry, raise those strange fore legs up straight in the air." Michi states,

Like this as he did the shirt just slid right in to place

"Oh what that's?" rarity asked

Michi smiled, "I used to have to dress my pony dolls this way, now, the pants," she looked around "move over to the wall, and use it for balance."

"Ok I think I got it now" Harry states as he slid the pants on

"Good," Michi states,

"Oh my Harry you look grand in this" Rarity compliments

"Ya it does look good but rarity I think I might need something for my back hoofs" Harry states

"Whys that dear?" Rarity asks

"Because I can feel how rough the floor is through them" Harry answers

"Because they aren't like ours, we can walk around without shoes," Michi states

"Well the only thing I have for hoofs are socks" Rarity answers with a blush

"Good enough, we can figure something out later, maybe those humans have something." Michi states, she looked at her brother, "I can change you back you know?"

"Um Michi, didn't you tell me only bad ponies wear socks " Harry blushed as well

"Only you do, when you don't wipe your hooves," Michi states, "And I don't like floor washing."

"Hey I remember to wipe my hooves most times" Harry retorts

"Most times are the key words," Michi states, "And you still haven't said anything about going back to your alicorn form"

"Yes please rarity got my new measurements put I have to learn how to change back and forth between these forms"

Michi nods, and sent a spark of magic toward Harry changing him back,

"Ok that's really gonna take some time to get use to" Harry said after he changed back to his alicorn shape

"Well now you know what you look like in your human shape," Michi states

"Yes and I still think I feels weird but if I can do it then I have to do it" Harry smiles and flexed his wings "Ahh much better"

"Yes, now let's go and see this Dumbledore creature, I have few choice words for him." Michi states,

"Yes Michi just remember inside voice not the royal voice the windows can't take the stress " Harry jokes

"I only broke a window once," Michi retorts "I had to resort to using the Voice when you didn't listen to me,"

"Don't worry dears I have something better ready for you by tomorrow" rarity said as the two alicorns walked out her shop

Michi nods, as she led the way back toward their cottage.

As they walked near their home, Harry heard the hoot of his new friend as she dove towards him.

Michi studied the picture enough to form the image in her mind, so when she invoked the spell that she always used to create her portal, she could.

"Hedwig, what's wrong girl" the owl pointed to the corner of their home they saw Farwalker waiting for them.

Michi completely forgot about him.

"Ah Michi, Harry; its good to see you both I was hoping I run in to you before I left" Farwalker greets

"You're leaving?" Michi asks

"Yes I have to head back home my father has gotten ill and as the eldest heir I have to take over till he's better plus I have to start learning how to deal with the nobles back home so I don't know when ill see you next but I want you both to have this" Farwalker explains, he floated to small boxes to them "I hope you like them"

"Thank you," Michi states,

"Yes thank Farwalker" Harry smiled" Not to worry now before i leave may you both join me for dinner at the cafe" the young stallion asked

"Sorry but we have something else planned for this evening, you know how much I just love sending time with my brother," Michi states

"Yes I understand maybe when I come back" he bowed to them both and kissed the hoof of Michi and started walking to the train station

Michi wiped her hoof on her wing, as she continued on to her home.

As they walked in to their home Harry just flops on the couch "how did mother did it that spell is harder than I thought" he huffed in frustration and exhaustion

"I don't remember, how she traveled to the other world," Michi replies, their mother could have used the mirror but she wasn't sure.

"Well yes but I hope you can teach me that spell someday but for now I want to do that shape shift spell" he loomed over at his sister wondering if they both can get through this ok

"Its not really a spell, my magic is connected to yours, I think Mother set it up that when you're young and not so experienced in magic that I could be the one to trigger your changing, but I have no clue what could have gone through her head at the time."

"Ok I felt that when you changed me both times I was just trying to build on it the way you and twilight showed me" Harry said in a tired voice

"Go take a nap; I will deal with this Dumbledore before making any plans on bringing you over there." Michi states,

Ok don't take to long the young colt said as he walked up the stairs

"I won't," Michi states, as she used her magic to open a portal to the other world and straight into Dumbledore's office.


	18. Chapter 18

DarkPriestess66: I would like to point out something; most of the chapters were co-authored by soulknight121 and me from an IM. So I'm sorry if the grammar isn't up to par. I have said this many times and you authors who review do not seem to grasp this, so I'll say it again, if you wish to leave long reviews about how crappy my grammar is, please do so in a PRIVATE Message. Also I would like to give a shout out to goodgirl275 for letting me use the picture of Michi as the cover image.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one Professor Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, wondering about this Princess Michi and her connection to The Boy Who Lived. When he looked up, he saw a shimmering portal opening and a winged creature step out of it.

The creature looked around and she vaguely resembled the dark pony that visited years before. But to be sure of himself, he reached for his wand.

"Do you really except me to harm you?" the pony asked, as she turned around to close the portal.

"Of course not, but one can never be too careful." Professor Dumbledore answered, as he set down his wand.

"This is a formality meeting," the pony informed, "I am Princess Dimension of Equestria. Known by friends and trusted allies as Michi."

"Welcome" Professor Dumbledore replies, as he sat back down in his chair. "Why have you come and not Harry Potter?"

"Because I will not allow him to go to the school here without knowing who runs this establishment and the curriculum being taught." Michi answers, she fully faced him and Professor Dumbledore's eyes widen at the sight of the vivid green eyes the same ones that often glared at James Potter those of Lily Potter.

Professor Dumbledore couldn't believe what he was seeing, the eyes of deceased Lily were staring at him, and now that he really looked at the pony in front of him the mane was the same shade of red as Lily's hair, even the same lighter red tones. Now how was that possible? Lily was dead.

"You have some inkling about who I am yet?" Michi asked she hid her amusement of the human not realizing who she was related too.

"Not at the moment," Professor Dumbledore answered, as he was at a loss of how to offer the pony a seat.

Michi sat on her haunches and solved the problem, "so mind telling me why nopony ever checked on Harry?"

Professor Dumbledore didn't know how to answer that one, "He should have been safe there with his aunt and uncle,"

Michi stood up and went up to the desk, she placed her front hooves on the desk and looked the human straight in the eyes, "Never in a million years, would Lily ever chose to place one of her bloodline in those creatures' care."

Professor Dumbledore was taken back by this outburst, but how this pony knows a human.

Michi was about ready to use the Canterlot Voice, "Lily would Never want her son to spend his nights in a closet under the stairs or be malnourished and abused." she then glared.

"How would you know what Lily would have wanted?" Professor Dumbledore asked

Michi just smiled slowly; "I know Lily rather well, I've known her since I was born." she then turned and opened the portal, "Send a picture of the place to meet somepony to take Harry and me shopping for his supplies, for now I will allow him to study here. But I will be here to teach him as well." she step through the portal and was gone.

Once back in Equestria, Michi flatten as the emotions she was repressing came to the surface. She needed to do something physical to get over it. She went to the track, and started galloping around the track.

"So when does the Princess have to run the track?" a voice asked, from above her.

Michi stopped and saw the blue Pegasus with the rainbow mane and tail. "Since I wanted to buck somepony's teeth out."

Rainbow Dash hovered closer to the ground, "Really? That is awesome! I never knew you could get angry."

Michi snorted, "Of course, I get angry."

"Could have fooled me." Rainbow Dash teased

Michi rolled her eyes.

"So what are you planning on doing about this new stuff?" Rainbow Dash asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Letting Harry go to school, and make them understand that I will not be a push over and my brother comes first." Michi answered. She flapped her wings and flew off back toward home and to get Harry from whatever trouble he has gotten his hooves into.


	19. Chapter 19

Michi paced around her brother, "Come on, concentrate. You would have gotten it by now if you were focusing."

They were trying to make Harry's shifting into his human shape conscious control rather then having Michi use her magic to trigger the change.

"What do you think I'm doing? This is hard!" Harry exclaims, trying to focus on his human shape.

"We only have two more days before we go to that other world to shop for your supplies. And you need to be in your human form." Michi explains, "So try again."

Michi couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up as she saw her brother's human face on his pony body, then the next hour, she didn't know what to call it. He came close to being two elements of Discord. "Try it again."

Harry's face went back to his pony head, "Can we please take a break,"

"Fine," Michi agrees, as she raised her hoof and ruffled her brother's mane. "You almost had it. That time."

Harry went to the couch and laid down on it, Michi watched him and smiled softly as her brother's eyes drifted closed.

There was a knock at the door; Michi opened it to find Rarity with a bundle of packages above her.

"I do hope that stayed within my budget," Michi stated as she let the pony in,

"Some what," Rarity answers as she stacked the packages in the corner of the room. "Oh he looks so cute when he's sleeping," she gushed as she noticed Harry sleeping on the couch.

"And better behaved," Michi stated, "would you like some tea or something?"

"Tea would be delightful," Rarity answers

The two mares chatted about everything under Celestia's golden sun. Even Michi's doubts about letting Harry got to some school was that completely different then everything she knew about. And how she worried about having the students would react to a having a pony as a schoolmate.

Rarity didn't have any answer for that problem, but she could tell that just letting Michi talk about it relieved some of the stress that the Princess was feeling.

The sound of hooves signaled that they were no longer alone,

"Have a nice nap?" Michi asked as Harry went over to the ice box and got an apple for a snack. He nods as he bit into the apple.

"I'm going to my room now," Harry stated then threw the core into the compost pail and walked out of the room.

Rarity and Michi continued to talk about random things, until a shout was heard from Harry's room.

The two mares looked at each other and then went to Harry's room.

"I did it! I did it!" Harry exclaimed as he was sitting on his bed as a human.


	20. Chapter 20

Michi paced around the dimly lit taproom of the so called Leaky Cauldron, she and Harry had arrived in this place a day early and had to have somepony by the name of Tom send an owl to that Dumbledore being.

She had an experience she rather not think about. Something she and her brother were not prepared for. The moment they crossed over, the magical beings zeroed in on her brother and treated her with no respect at all.

Needless to say, but once she shouted at them in the Royal voice, they knew better to treat her in such a way, and proved that she was not stupid as they thought she was.

She was growing impatient waiting, and extremely irritated at being made to wait.

"Sorry, I'm late." a huge male stated, giving a bow to the pony princess.

Michi looked up from the boots to the top of his head and nearly pulled a Rarity.

"You can be forgiven," Michi stated, before she went over and shouted for Harry to get his butt downstairs now.

Harry came down the stairs and stopped to stare at the huge human, "Whoa he's huge..."then he was holding his odd hoof because Michi had stomped on his hoof with hers.

Michi turned and looked over her shoulder, "I don't care what you look like, and I will kick your rear all of this place."

"Name's Hagrid," the huge male states "I know who you are because of Professor Dumbledore. Good man."

Michi didn't reply to that, but she followed this Hagrid and went he opened a wall. She was excited as Twilight in the Crystal Empire library. "So many magical items."

"Easy Michi," Harry laughed.

Michi pouted but hovered above her brother seeing as there were a lot of beings here walking around shopping. Hagrid helped them shop. Michi had gotten a lot of books that were written about the magical world in general and the genealogy of the wizards. She didn't really much care for the magic animals they had brought over Gavin and Hedwig and the potion supplies were out of league with what Zecora uses.

Harry had tried to run from the robe shop, but a glare and a threat from Michi made him comply and reluctantly get fitted for robes.

Michi narrowed her eyes as the bolts of black fabric left shelves; she has been around Rarity to long.

After Harry's fitting, they went to get a wand. Whatever that was? The old man, seemed to see what Michi was and gave a slight nod in respect, and went about trying out wands. Then he tried a wand made of holly.

"Curious... _Very_ curious..." Mr. Ollivander stated looking at Harry as the wand chose him.

"Sorry...but what's curious?" Harry asked trading a glance with Michi.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter, and it just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand, when its brother gave you that scar." Mr. Ollivander answered.

Somehow that didn't make Michi feel comfortable. That evening they asked Hagrid about the incident in the wand shop. He explained about a dark wizard that wanted to rule the other magical beings of the Wizarding world and put non magical beings in their rightful place. And that he had killed Lily and James.

Michi felt tears sting her eyes, as she heard the news. She often wondered how her mother had died but cold-blooded murder wasn't something the peaceful ponies didn't know about.

DarkPriestess66: YES, I KNOW THIS IS SHORT DO NOT POINT IT OUT. and I used quotes to explain about the wands so me no own. as with Harry Potter and MLP.

**Constructive criticism** are welcome but **Insults** are not. so think twice then a third time before writing your reviews


	21. Chapter 21

The following day was the hardest for Michi to do, let her brother find his own way to the train that would take him to Hogwarts. She didn't even let him ride the train to the Crystal Empire by himself.

She on the other hoof flew through the country side following the train. She could have just gone to the school but she didn't want too. She heard a whistle from one of the compartments and saw her brother's head looking at her; he motioned for her to get her flank into the compartment.

She rolled her eyes and went into the open window, or at least tried too she had to use magic to help her. The red haired colt looked at her wide eyed, as she popped inside.

Michi tilted her head. "What never seen magic before?"

The red haired colt froze and then passed out.

"He took that well." Harry stated

Michi rolled her eyes and jump on the seat and sat down. "So much better then flying all the way there."

Harry nodded, "Think he will wake up soon?"

"Only to pass out again." Michi answered, as she peered out the window. So much difference from Equestria.

The red haired colt stirred and opened his eyes a few seconds later, "I had a horrible dream, I thought a creature was speaking to me."

"Uh...that wasn't a dream." Harry replied

"I'm a pony, or alicorn to be more precise." Michi added.

The red haired colt stared at Michi wide eyed.

"Ron this is Princess Dimension of Equestria." Harry stated

Michi lifted a hoof. "But you can call me Michi if you wish,"

"A Princess?" Ron asked

"Yes, there a few Princesses in my world." Michi stated, "Two main ruling ones and some Princesses that don't rule."

Ron looked between Harry and Michi "Uh..."

"I saved him when he was a little colt." Michi explained as long as they didn't the true relation of the two. "I kinda think of him as a little brother,"

Ron nodded. "So what was growing up with her like?"

"Peaceful, I have three best friends that were upset that I got accepted into school here." Harry answered "Sometimes, I forgot I was a human, I thought of myself as a pony."

"Really?" Ron asked. "What is that world like?"

Both Michi and Harry began taking turns telling Ron all about their friends and ponyville.

"Did you really try to race a Pegasus to earn a 'cutie mark'" Ron asked "And what's a cutie mark any way"

Harry didn't answer only looked slightly upset. He scooted over and wriggled in the seat to get comfortable but really, he was thinking about his blank flank.

"A Pony earns his or her Cutie Mark when he or she finds that certain talent that sets them apart from others." Michi answers, as she hopped down from the seat and shown off her Cutie Mark, "Mine is like a ring of planets, showing that I can go anywhere with my magic."

As time went on a bushy brown haired filly looked in and narrowed her eyes at Michi, who pretended that she didn't notice. She asked about a toad then left.

Once the train stopped, Michi used her magic to leave the train and fly up into the night sky. She watched as the new students got into boats to go across the lake.

She didn't know what she would be doing here for the year, perhaps that Dumbledore would allow her to read books on magic here. She was just going to sneak into the castle when she was stopped by Dumbledore himself.

"Walk with me before the feast starts," Dumbledore stated as he started walking off.

Michi fell into step next to him; Dumbledore began asking questions about the simplest things like her home life for instance.

Michi answered and was confused about the stuff he wanted to know.

"Mainly, i wanted to make sure you are comfortable here while Harry is lessoning. And if you could teach about your world." Dumbledore explained.

Michi stopped and looked at him blankly. "You want me to teach?"

"Yes think about it as a cultural exchange. We have a course called Muggle Studies. So i thought while you were here you could teach about your world and those in it." Dumbledore answered

Michi didn't know how to respond, her talent didn't include teaching colts and fillies. But this world was so strange. "I'll teach if I can learn about this world as well,"

"Feel free to sit in on classes you wish to, I have informed the staff of your presence." Dumbledore answered. "I will inform you of your classroom tomorrow but first the feast," he led her to a secret entrance to the Great Hall. And up toward the teacher's table. Where she jump into a seat and sat down much to the amusement of some of the staff.

"So the pony is here to teach now" Snape sneered

Michi looked over at the black clad human, "Just because I'm a pony doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Hmm well we shall see about that my Princess dimension" the potion professor sneered

Michi rolled her eyes, and let her mane fall onto the side of her face at as a curtain, what she didn't see that that black clad stallion's eyes narrowed at her, like the gears in his head were turning.

"So your the one that save Harry from that awful house" a witch to her right stated, "I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall."

Michi was more polite to this person, she was friendly in a way that the other one wasn't. "Yes, I was."

The older mare smiled "thank you, you did a great thing for him for that I personally can't thank you enough"

"Let's just say he and I have something in common." Michi stated

"I'll take your word for it" she smiled sweetly to the mare

Michi watched in awe as the new students were sorted into the Houses as Dumbledore whispered they were called. She winked encouragement as her brother name was called. And he was placed in the house of griffins.

"Umm Harry" Ron asked "why is the princess at the professors' table?"

"I don't know, but i will find out." Harry answered

Michi smirked as she saw the confused look on Ron's face. They didn't piece it together yet.

After the students were sorted. Dumbledore stood up and started the New Year announcements, the Forbidden Forest was well forbidden, and a list of joke items were banned, and the third floor corridor was off limits, "Lastly, I would like to introduce a new addition to teaching staff this year, and special visitor from a different world, Princess Dimension of Equestria."

Michi flew up into the air and let the students look at her, "I am humbled to be here, and hope to form new friendships with each of you."

Harry's mouth dropped open as he grasped what just occurred, his sister was going to be the death of him.


	22. Chapter 22

Michi paced around her new classroom looking at it from all sides. She wished she had Pinkie's party cannon.

"You are out of your mind." Harry's voice sounded as he walked into the classroom. "You're teaching about Equestria?"

"If I am out of my mind? It must come from my mother's side of the family." Michi replies, as she decided move the desk to the side of the room angled so she could still see the students but not being breathing down their necks.

"I have to go back and see if I can't dig up some books. If not I'm sure Twilight can find something?" Michi stated "But I will do that later,"

The students were filing in now; Harry went and sat at a desk.

"Good Morning, forgive me if I call you all ponies," Michi states, "As Professor Dumbledore explained last night I am Princess Dimension of Equestria, but I do not want to be Highnessed, Majestied to you I am just Ms. Michi."

Michi should have foreseen the first hoof er hand raised would be the brushy haired filly, "Yes...uh…"

"Hermione Granger, why wasn't your books on the list?" Hermione asks

"Because I come from a different world where the dominant race are ponies," Michi explains, she trotted between the rows of students and noticed that the two sets of Houses sat as far from each other as possible. As she passed the student she saw more hands raised with questions.

She picked a student at random,

"If you're a Princess, why are you here and not ruling?" the student asks

"Because I don't need too. I have two Aunts who are the main ponies in charge, now to get a little into the magic of Equestria, we have two Princesses that are in charge, Princess Celestia raises the sun and Princess Luna raises the moon with their unicorn powers." Michi answered.

The students all just stared save Harry who just smiled.

"Now four types of ponies in Equestria, one type is the earth pony, they tend to like planting things, teaching others that are around your age, then there are the Pegsai, who look like me without the horn, unicorns who have magic. And last are what are called Alicorns, which is what I am." Michi explains, "We're get more into each one after I get books."

"Um miss Michi, how do you use magic if you don't have hands?" a student asks

Michi smiled, "Unicorns and alicorns channel magic through their horns,"

"Yeah right, I doubt you can even use magic." a blond maned colt stated out of turn.

Michi's horn glowed softly before she disappeared with a pop and reappeared right in front of the human colt. "Care to explain that one; and five points from Slytherin for speaking without permission."

The blonde colt jumped in surprise "what...how did you... you can't Apparate in the school"

"I do not know of what you're speaking about but that isn't transportation, and my magic is different then yours." Michi stated

The rest of the class just laughed as the blondes reaction and another filly stuck her hand up and asked what was home like and what's that mark on her side.

"Well I have a simple life in Ponyville, but now Canterlot that is a different story, Canterlot I have to be a Princess, the one cloaked in authority, the one that ponies and turn to when they can not receive an audience with Celestia." Michi explained "Oh look time to run off to your next class, now if you want to speak to me after classes, I'm all ears," she dismissed the class. She watched as they left heaving a sigh. She wondered how long she could pull this off. Before she ran out of subjects to talk about.

Harry came up behind her and gave her a hug "you did great Michi see after classes" and ran off. As the day went by the students got used to having a pony teacher.

Michi decided to forestall meeting with the talking paintings, and fly to the tower that contained her brother and his new schoolmates. She used magic to open the window and went inside surprising all the students.

"Umm Miss Michi what are you doing here shouldn't you be in the professor rooms" Hermione asks

Michi shook her head, "Not when I oversee Harry's studies as well and I do not wish to see the Head Snake as well."

Most of the students agreed with her, Hermione asked "what other studies did Harry have with her?"

"This and that. After all he is a ward of Princess Celestia as such she can set him lessons as well." Michi answers, being mysterious.

"Miss Michi I was wondering about some of the other pony you mentioned?" one of the other students asked

"Such as?" Michi asked "I mentioned a fair few,"

"Well it's about the Pegsai and about the alicorns as well how do they differ besides the wing from the other two pony types" the student asked.

"Alicorns can use magic, and Pegsai can't. But the Pegsai are in charge of the weather," Michi answers, "since I am an alicorn i can do both, I tend to help out when a Pegasus is down and can't help out but that isn't very often."

"The Pegsai control the weather how?" the student asked

Michi didn't really know how to answer without getting into a full lecture. "Well uh...that is part of the lessons, I'm planning. So you will learn about that later."

"Ok miss Michi thanks" as she wanders off to the girls dorms

Harry looked over to his sister and asked "so how was your first day as Twilight?"

"I'm going to write her a very profound apology letter, even my former teachers at my old school. I know I was a royal pain in the rear." Michi answered.

"Not as much as twilight with her questions Hermione reminds me of her a bit." Harry stated "And Ron's a bit like AJ, he's very down to earth. I like them both."

"Yes, but Twilight knows about pony cultural and everything about being a pony, i feel like I'm teaching Foreign Relations." Michi responded, "I don't want to compare our friends to them right now, besides everypony changes as time goes by."

"You're right Michi; I just miss them right now." Harry sighed

"I know," Michi responded, "Well get to bed, you have the same classes tomorrow and remember come to me if somepony is chewing your tail."

"I will Michi. No more diamond tiara for me" Harry replied heading up to the boys' side. "Night Michi."

"Night Harry," Michi stated, she left the way she came and went back to her classroom to go up to her office and curled up on the couch in there.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day at breakfast Harry and the others saw that Snape seem more annoyed than normal.

Michi didn't even look at Severus Snape but she had to guess it was because she reminded him of somepony of his past. She over heard that the first years get their first flying lessons later that same week. She had to use magic to eat politely, and she had requested Twilight search for books that could be used for lessons.

Suddenly a letter appeared out of no where in a puff of greenish smoke.

"Ah princess we usually use owls for the mail" Minerva stated.

"Normally but for me, it would be easier to use Spike for letters to be passed and so happens this is from Twilight Sparkle." Michi answered.

"Ah I see well then I leave you to your mail" Minerva replied.

As Harry watch the owls fly in he saw Hedwig give him a letter as well.

Michi unrolled the scroll and smiled, "Forgive me but I have to go now." she hopped down and walked to the center of the room and used her special talent and created a portal back to Ponyville.

"Wow, Harry; can any other pony do that? Ron asked.

"Just Michi." Harry answered

Before breakfast was over, Michi was back and her eye was twitching as she levitated a huge crate through the portal.

Harry giggled at the mare he leaned over to Ron. "Twilight did it again."

"Huh what do you mean Harry?" Ron asked

"You'll find out in class" Harry answered

"I heard that, Harry." Michi stated, "And for your information this isn't all from Twilight."

"Eep" Harry blushed "sorry Miss Michi"

Ron just smiled

"And I have a message from four fillies, they say you better write to them soon or else." Michi stated. As she levitated the crate out of the great hall.

"Umm ill get right on it after classed are over" Harry muttered looking like Big Mac right then.

"So Harry who are these four girls the princess talked about" Ron asked

"Most likely Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Pinkie Pie." Harry answered as he had a vision of Pinkie enraged that he hasn't written.

"Oh those where your friends there right" Ron stated

"Yes," Harry replied

Michi opened the crate in her classroom, and levitated the books that Twilight had found onto the desks; she counted them there were copies for each year. She even found the flag hung it up on the wall and a map of Equestria and hung that up too. She wrote down questions for the first two chapters on the chalkboard.

They saw the changes in the room one brave student asked "what is that map of?"

"This, my first years is a map of my world. One at a time, you may look at it over the course of the class," Michi answered, "Now as you can see when you settle down in your seats, I have books for you for this term,"

"Thank you Miss Michi" the student stated

"Hey Harry where's the town you grew up in?" Ron asked

"Yes Harry show us please" his dorm mates asked

"Might as well," Michi agreed

Harry showed them and pointed out other places he visited in his home

"And the Everfree Forest is almost like your Forbidden Forest, it is dark and spooky." Michi commented

"Yeah" Harry agreed "But the timber wolves are way scary and the Manticores as well"

"Since when did you see Timber Wolves and Manticores?" Michi questioned

"Umm umm when we went hunting for ingredients for Zecora" Harry blushed wishing he could hide right now.

"I'll believe that one when diamonds grow on trees in the Everfree and Forbidden Forests," Michi replied. "And why is Professor Snape glaring at you at meals?"

"That I have no idea why I haven't a clue as to the rest it's true just ask Zecora she'll tell you" Harry replied

"I will, trust me on that. Now take your seats. And read the first two chapters silently." Michi orders

"Yes ma'am" they all said as the room filled with the sound of turning pages Harry was sweating bullets.

Michi walked along the rows, checking to be sure that the students were doing as they were told, as she got to Harry's seat, "Just because you were raised in Equestria doesn't mean you know everything about the place."

"Yes ma'am I know I'm no twilight or you for that matter plus a lot of thus wasn't covered by Miss Cheerliee" Harry replies,

"I know. Ms Cheerliee is good as what she does but she is a grade school teacher, I have the knowledge of the best tutors in Canterlot," Michi reasoned, "So stop being so nervous."

"Now I know how twilight feels before she sends a report to Celestia"

"Thanks for reminding me." Michi groaned

"Hey we both have a lot if writing to do" Harry smiles at her,

"You're writing is for a grade, mine is for Princess Celestia." Michi stated "Now I have questions on the board for the first two chapters, after you're finished please answer them."

"Yes Miss Michi" and started trying to answer the questions. Half way thought the class Draco raised his hand to ask a question

Michi blinked at the blonde bully who raised his hand, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Miss Michi, are there any other intelligent species in your world?" Draco asked. "And how do they relate to you ponies"

"There are dragons, timber wolves, and Manticores and griffins most are as intelligent as us ponies, and some are not so intelligent, dragons are intelligent and one of my friends is a baby dragon named Spike. He does most of the writing for us when we need something written down. Griffins are nice well most of them. But Timber wolves are wild animals and mean." Michi answers "And we have a few basilisks"

"Basilisks but those things are just a myth aren't they?" Draco asked

"Not a chance, I had the chance to meet one when I was your age." Michi answers, "Nearly eaten by it."

The class gulped as one even Harry

"I'm glad I never ran in to them with the crusaders" Harry commented

"Why do you think I kept on telling you four not to into the forest alone?" Michi responds, "But that was before I earned my Cutie Mark, and my Mother grounded me to a month without magic and flying."

"Well technically we were never alone" Harry giggled

"Get back to work," Michi stated


	24. Chapter 24

Michi sat in the courtyard enjoying the warmth of a pleasant late summer day, the first week of school went great as far as her new pupils went. She was using the time work on a few items that weren't really class related. She had her quill and ink and using magic to write.

She had several false starts to a biography, she had thought about writing for some time.

"For the love of Celestia, I can not get the heading right!" Michi exclaimed.

Harry was walking back from visiting Hagrid, when he heard his sister exclamation. "What's wrong, Michi?"

"For the fact that I have tried at least five ways to start this problematic chapter, and i can't seem to get the tone right." Michi answers, "Oh Celestia, it would be easier to come out and connect the dots for these blind wizards and witches."

"Well you could ask the princess if they can tell of mom's past" Harry suggests

Michi moved her hoof and blew a forelock out of her eyes, "I already have, ever since she left. I grew up hearing stories, which are the truth but I have no idea about what she did here." she stood up and placed her writing materials back in her saddle bags, "Well enjoy the rest of your day, I need to do some serious thinking about if we should just tell them."

She then trotted off, leaving her brother with a frighten expression on his face.

As she was her way toward her room to do some thinking, she came across Draco tormenting some other first years. She didn't like what she saw. "ENOUGH!" she used the royal voice to get everyone's attention.

She trotted right up to Draco, "Follow me, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco's blue-grey eyes stared at the ground as he followed the mare to her office; he sat in a chair as she plopped down on her haunches to look him in the eyes.

"I do not like when a student of any species teases another student," Michi stated, her green eyes bore into Draco's.

"Yes ma'am but..." Draco began

"No buts, I haven't been here long but i have learned a great deal about your so called blood purity which is just trash in my eyes." Michi stated.

"What do you mean by that father always said purity was all that mattered" Draco stated

"So am I supposed to look down my muzzle at unicorns, Pegasi and earth ponies because I am an Alicorn? And if you have read any books on the subject. You're a dying race, Draco." Michi replied.

"What do you mean Miss Michi I know the muggles out number us but that just makes us better don't it?" He asked looking both confused and disappointed.

"I mean with your breeding with other families of 'pure' status, you're going to die out of being a pure race, because as such you are related to half the 'pure' families, maybe its a bit a hard topic for a young one but you need to see that you're endangered for believing that you're better because of your blood." Michi stated,

"Really Miss Michi is it really that bad?" Draco asked

Michi nods, as she put a wing on his shoulder, "Maybe you need someone else to look up to instead of your father?"

"Really but I don't know anybody that doesn't think like my father does" Draco stated, feeling strange that he was under the wing of a creature that shouldn't have human intelligence.

"I haven't met your father, but I do not think like him." Michi replied. "And with the way you're acting to your classmates, I think I can just imagine what he is like."

"Your right miss Michi but sometimes it feels like it's worst most times he ignores me unless he want to show me off then I feel like a piece of art to some kind of toy" Draco admits, looking at the pony princess.

Michi felt her heart go out to this young one, "I take it you're an only foal."

"Yes ma'am after I was born father seemed to ignore mom and me" Draco replied

"I think your father still shows affection to your mother behind closed bedroom doors, but with you it would seem they bought you everything your little heart desired when all you wanted was a father's love." Michi stated, "You and I are alike in a way."

"Really but you're a royal and from what I over heard from potter your family loves you even your friends are like family to you" Draco replied

"My aunts, Celestia and Luna love me as my cousins that I like being around the others well, one is so much like your 'I'm-better-then-you-are' attitude, and I can't stand being in the same room with him. But you had a mother's love all your young life, I haven't had that. My mother loved to explore new lands and even worlds and between you and me, she made into this one." Michi stated "And my friends are the reason, I can display my emotions. They teach me everyday. Even when I'm not with them. Even Harry loves me as a sister figure."

"Wow I guess we are alike but in reverse I'm mom loves me I always knew that but other family or friend I got to only Crabbe and Goyle to be near me" Draco stated

"Followers are not the same as friends; friends are able to smack you upside the head if you're making an idiot of yourself. Which all my lessons are amounting to one think that I think the Headmaster wants everyone to learn," Michi stated "as I am your teacher, i can't be like this openly but I am your friend. I try to everypony's friend."

"Really Miss Michi is it that simple I mean for potter yeah he's famous but me im just a plain wizard" Draco stated

"He hates being famous for something, He didn't do." Michi stated, her bright red mane losing its shine. "He really and truly hates it."

"Wow I never knew that I thought he would be eating it up that shy act of his was just that an act" he sighed " I guess I owe potter an apology for teasing him as well" Draco looked down on the floor and spoke sounding much like Fluttershy he ask Michi a question

"Pardon? I didn't hear you," Michi stated as she took her hoof and lift up Draco's head to look at her.

"I said c c could you hhhhhelp me apologize to potter and his friends" he rushed out

"Of course, and point of fact, you're not the first bully he had to deal with. There was a filly that used to tease him remorselessly." Michi stated "stay here; don't want to ruin your image to your other House mates."

"Thank you ma'am" he said as he looked at the floor once more,

Michi walked out of the room, and out to search for the dubbed 'Golden Trio'.

After a while she found them in the dorm room with Ron trying to show Harry how to play wizards chess.

"You three, with me now." Michi stated

"I didn't do it, it was Scootaloo's idea really" Harry yelped

Michi giggled "Harry, Scootaloo isn't here. But come on." she climbed into the entrance hole. "Need to go over some course work you, have forgotten to do."

"Ahhh but Michi we were just getting started" Harry whined

"Trust me Harry she's doing you a favor mate" Ron chuckled

"Fine if you don't want your Daring Doo book, then I'll just have to give it to Rainbow Dash." Michi stated, as she left the House.

"Noooooooo I'm coming I'm coming just please don't give her that book" Harry screamed as her jumped out of his chair.

"You too as well, Ron, Hermione." Michi adds over her shoulder, "I'll even let Hermione read the next term's book."

The Pair both joined her one looking like pinkie getting ready for a party, the other looking like he's walking to his doom,

"Cheer up, Ron. For somepony who isn't even a pony, you're doing remarkably well in my class." Michi stated as the three walked and Michi was flying.

"Really wow thank Miss Michi but really its Harry's and Hermione's help but it helps you telling me that" Ron replied.

Harry had a suspicion that his sister was up to something and he knew he had been tricked as soon as they walked into Michi's office and there sat Draco Malfoy.

"Princess Dimension, what the hay is going on here? why is that prince blueblood wanna-be colt here?" Harry yelled slipping in to the equestrian way of speaking.

Michi glared at Harry, "How dare you speak to me in such a tone, that is disrespectful, little brother." she used her wing to cuff Harry upside the head.

"I'm sorry Michi, I was wrong but seeing him here it just shocked me and Malfoy, I'm sorry for calling you prince blueblood nobody should be called that." Harry apologized.

"I had a long talk with Mr. Malfoy as well, and it seems that he has needs our type of magic, Harry." Michi stated

"Ummm Michi I'm not Pinkie she's way better at this" Harry replies

"What she's talking about Harry?" Hermione asked

"I'm talking about the truest magic there is, and it has nothing to with wands, spells or potions." Michi stated

Draco started to stand to leave mumbling "I'm sorry miss Michi I should have not wasted your time they don't want to talk with me don't worry it wont happen again."

Harry looked at him "Hold on Malfoy, I didn't say I wouldn't talk with you i'm just surprised that's all"

"And for those that haven't figured out what I'm referring to, is friendship is the most powerful magic there is." Michi stated

"Really you'll talk with me and listen as well" Draco stated

"Harry's not a complete jerk, I should know I raised him. If I did my job right. He will listen." Michi commented as she went over and placed her wing around Draco. She then looked at Harry. "If he doesn't, he will be in trouble and will be working on the farm without magic."

"No, no not again please no Malfoy lets talk and see from there." Harry stated

"Before you talk, Harry and I need to explain something to you four, might as well as add Draco into this, because he knows what his fellow Snakes would think of this news." Michi interrupted

Harry sighed "do you think now is the best time for this , ok first of all im not completely human but a half breed"

"By a half-breed, he means he is what I am, he's part alicorn." Michi added. "He is my brother in blood."

All three kids just stared at the two.

"no way you're joking right, Harry, Princess? " Ron exclaimed breaking the silence.

"I told Draco of my mother, so to recap she loved to explore and learn new magic and she somehow made her way to this world, she graced these halls and met and fell in love with James Potter." Michi explained, "it is said that I look just like her, except for my coat color is a mix between her and my father, who is emotionally and physically distant from me as possible."

"Harry" Draco spoke "I really think you should not tell anybody outside of us about this especially my house they'll make you time here pure hell"

Michi began pacing as she thought about everything the way Snape was grating on her nerves and to the fact that he seemed to hate her brother with every fiber of his being. "Oh my Celestia."

"What is it sis what's wrong?" Harry asked

"Snape knows about mother," Michi answers, "And I'm willing to bet my crown that he knows that mother wasn't human."

"That explains so much now even how he tried to trick me in our first potions class" Harry stated.


	25. Chapter 25

As the days went by, Harry, Hermione, Ron even Draco had noticed something was wrong with their equine professor; she dragged herself through classes and didn't put enough energy into her lessons. Before she called a halt to the lessons entirely and shut herself in her office/bedroom.

Harry glanced at the empty spot at the staff table, he was worried, really worried. So worried he thought about shifting and using his unicorn magic to send a letter to Celestia.

"Harry" his dorm mate called him. "What's wrong with Michi she's been locked in her room for days we need to do something?"

Harry stood up from the table and walked out of the great hall. He turned the corner when he heard footsteps out him, they didn't sound like the sound of hooves so it had to be human. He turned around suddenly and stared at Ron, Hermione and Draco, who wore his famous scowl but his eyes told a different story. He was worried about Michi.

"You sure you want your cronies to see you talking to me." Harry stated

"I really don't care about what they think now I'm worried about Miss Michi" Draco answered

Harry nods, "Come on, we need to find somewhere I can change forms,"

"How about in the north tower those classes room are empty except at night" Draco suggested, feeling a tiny bit of hope that Potter had an idea.

"That's the Astronomy tower, isn't it?" Harry asked

"Yes it is the best place right now nobody should be there" Hermione answered wondering what could be in Harry's head right now.

"Let's go," Harry replied,

As they ran to the tower both Ron and Draco asked if Harry had any ideas about what was wrong or who can help them.

"I don't know what is wrong, but i can answer the who part. I'm going to write to Celestia." Harry answered.

Draco tripped as those words " wait the elder ruler of your home but how can she help i mean yes she's Michi's aunt but she has to rule and is busy right?''

"Only during the day," Harry answered "Did you forget that Princess Luna has charge over the night, so Celestia would be free to come here if she chose too."

Right i forgot but how will get here i thought Michi is the only one that can willingly move between worlds

"True or as far as I know she's the only one. But i haven't asked the other two. But I go to do something, Michi hasn't been eating, I don't know what to do!" Harry exclaimed revealing the fact that he was truly frighten at the thought of his sister giving up.

"don't worry Harry we will figure this out, even if we have to break the door down or tell the professor which ever happens first." Ron said placing his hand on Harry's back

"I don't trust him." Harry whispered as they climbed the stairs to the tower.

"Why Dumbledore is a great man?" Ron asked

"So a great man would have left me on a doorstep without properly explaining what happened to my parents or even cast spells to see if i had any other relatives besides the ones that were chosen?" Harry asked. "I still remember what it was like."

"You're right; Harry, its no excuse he had are not go enough but still with your mom hiding her true form from every one I guess he thought he did the right thing but for now lets just find out what is going on with your sister. After that we'll deal with why Dumbledore did what he did." Hermione stated, she came think it was because of Michi that she was friends with Ron and Harry.

Once they were along in the tower, Harry pulled a quill, ink, and parchment from his bag and started writing a plea for help to Celestia.

'_Dear Aunt Celestia, _

_Michi has lock herself in her room, and hasn't come out and I'm starting to be really worried about her, she hasn't eaten anything, please give me advice or something! Your nephew Harry._'

He then shifted is forms, and fell on to four hooves, "Oopss, I forgot." he then used his unicorn magic to levitate the letter and send it to Celestia.


	26. Chapter 26

As Harry sent the letter to Equestria, Hermione could not help but stare at Harry's pony form. He turned as saw the look on her face "Fine moine; ask away I know you want to."

Hermione began to circle around Harry, as his wings flexed and his tail swished in annoyance.

"What were you a vulture in a previous life?" Harry asked, watching Hermione.

"Did it hurt? How often do you change between your human self and this one?" Hermione asked, her eyes bright with questions,

Harry opened his mouth.

"Hermione do you really think this is the best time to ask Harry about this?" Ron asked puffing his lips out in an annoyed way.

"What better time is there then this?" a voice asked from above them, sitting on the window still.

Harry flew up to his sister a look of worry and anger on his face "what the hay happen to you I was worried sick I thought I lost you, you …you big meanie pants, I even set a letter to the princess asking for help."

Michi smiled sadly, "I know you did, she sent me a letter and politely demanded that I get out of bed and see if I can't talk Dumbledore into meeting her, I think Celestia is planning on revealing everything." she then looked at the evening skyline. "It is so different here, I am so used to seeing Luna raise the moon, and I had a case of depression."

"Why didn't you talk with me you know I would have helped you even if it meant being embarrassed in front of Malfoy here" Harry asked

"You couldn't do anything about it." Michi replied "Its hard seeing you as a human, but knowing that you are still my brother no matter what shape you're in. But this is the shape, I prefer. Makes me feel like I'm not the only one here."

"Well... how about every night for now on we go flying night?" Harry asked nuzzling her cheek.

"I would love that, now I think it is still dinner time. So I better escort you back and make my apologies." Michi answered

"Yes that sound" great as they flew down they were great by three hugs and three welcomes back to the young mare.

"Oh and if anyone asks, you're having extra lessons with me. Unless Celestia does tell everyone about us." Michi stated as they left the tower.

"Ok Michi but I hope she don't its hard enough to be normal just as plain Harry" Harry stated

"The moment the curse rebounded. You're life here was never normal." Michi replied, as she flew above them. She was tired of walking around.

"Not to mention the ministry might try and take you a way for not being a full human" Draco stated, as he kept his distance from them. Michi was in the middle of him and Ron.

"Let them try, laying violent hands, hooves or anything on of somepony of the blood is illegal anywhere." Michi stated her eyes bright with protectiveness.

"I like to see them try as well" Harry laughed. "They'll have one very ticked off princess on the hands/hooves" then as an afterthought. "And six bucking mad mares as well"

Michi laughed, "Beware of being on the wrong side of the cannon."

"What are you two talking about? Draco asked "why would six mares matter what so special about them"

"Because they are the protectors of our world, the six use the Elements of Harmony." Michi answered, "I was going to teach that in the next lesson before I locked myself in my room."

"The elements of harmony" Ron asked looking a bit confused "Are they like the police man in the Muggle world"

Michi shook her head, "No, the guard takes care of minor disturbances, Twilight Sparkle, Apple Jack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy take care of the big trouble."

"Like the sleeping dragon or the changeling invasion" Harry shuddered then

"The sleeping dragon was all Fluttershy, because she got mad when the dragon hurt the others, and the Changelings were defeated by Shining Armor and Cadence." Michi corrected. "But Nightmare Moon and Discord, yes. They did stop them both."

"Umm Michi not to be rude but you do know your just confusing us or at least me and Draco, Moine might have jumped ahead in your books" Ron stated

"Then there is only thing to do, read the book. Honestly, you can't learn anything if you don't pay attention." Michi stated, as she used magic to open the doors to the great hall.

The whole great hall turned to look and three of the four tables start to clap as they walked in.

"Gee, I didn't know i was missed by all of you." Michi teased then she noticed Snape looking down his long nose at her. "What is your..." her question cut off as something strange was happening.


	27. Chapter 27

The swirling mist of magic glided gently over Michi's coat, feeling like a nuzzle from her mother. She closed her eyes and allowed the magic to take hold of her.

Harry watched in shock and awe as something well...magical happened to his sister.

The other three didn't know what was happening and by the expression on Harry's face neither did he.

The being inhabited Michi's body landed and trotted up toward the staff table, she gazed knowingly at all of them but when her eyes landed on Professor Dumbledore, they turned haunted and betrayed.

"How dare you." she accused "How dare you pick the most rotten of humans to send my foal too!"

Harry back to being human jumped in surprise and looked fearfully at Ron and Hermione, who stared at him in horror,

"I assure you, I do not understand, Michi." Professor Dumbledore

"Foolish human, I am not my daughter. I am merely using her body and magic to speak this one time. Because I was horribly betrayed by you."

"Lily, is that you?" Snape wondered out loud his eyes wide and worried

"Yes and No, the one you knew wasn't the real me." Michi's and Lily's voices answered, "I am like my daughter is an alicorn, and I do not regret meeting my beloved. But I do regret staying to help in a war that was not my own. Think on this, if we had the cloak we could have protected ourselves."

"Lily. I'm sorry I thought I was doing the right thing as for the cloak, I needed it the ambush the one I thought was the spy in our group for that I'm sorry that failure will weigh down me forever." Professor Dumbledore stated

Lily's spirit eyes soften a little, "The one you thought responsible was not the one who turned us over, perhaps in time you will know the truth." She went around the table and hovered and whispered into Snape's ear.

Serverus stood and turned on the his heel and left the great hall. Causing muttering of what could be happening with the Potions Professor by all four tables.

"Mom, is that you? Harry finally asked shock clearly showing on his face.

Michi swung her head and nodded, "Yes, in a manner of speaking, remember I shall always be with you," as Lily's spirit left Michi's body the mare collasped on the ground.

A transparent image of the Lily's natural alicorn shape materialized, she looked down at her daughter. As she longed to gather both her foals into her wings to shelter them from all harm. "_You have done a wonderful job of raising your brother, my little travler." _

_Michi opened her eyes and looked around, "what happened?"_

"You don't remember what happened?" Ron asked.

"Some but mostly I don't know." Michi answered.

"Ron, how could she was possessed" Hermione retorted.

"Mother just spoke through you" Harry informed. "And wow she torn right into Dumbledore"

Michi lifted herself to her hooves as a little smile graced her muzzle. "A mother's love knows no bounds. Even to use her blood to speak,"

"Huh what do you mean Michi?" Draco whispered to her.

"I mean a mother will do almost anything to protect her child, and mother used me as a medium to speak because I am the only powerful female alicorn here." Michi answered as she started for the door. "Now I have to go see somepony who needs me."

"Ok Michi, see you tonight for class work" Harry agrees watching his sister.

Michi flicked her tail, "Well since Mother decided that hiding secrets was stupid, don't need that excuse." but she trotted out of the room once pass the doors; she started to gallop to Snape's office.


	28. Chapter 28

DarkPriestess66: Must I point this out in every chapter? I have a learning disability that affects Grammar. So if I miss a thing like a stupid comma. It's not my fault!

Michi pushed open the door to Snape's office; she entered and looked around for the most hated teacher in the school. She couldn't find him. "Gees, I didn't know that love of the darkness was contagious."

She could feel a glare on her as she continued into the office.

"Why are you here, _your_ _highness?" _Snape asked with loathing tones. "What can I do for you?"

"For somepony who is in no way related to James Potter, you are taking a tone of hatred with me." Princess Dimension answered as her tail swished with annoyance.

He cough in to his hands "hmm, yes you're right that was unkind of me but really princess what can I do for you?"

"I know what she has asked of you." Princess Dimension answered mysteriously, the spirit of her mother had given her that piece of information; it was to have Snape let her help with healing his emotional trauma.

"Yes" Snape stated with a heavy sigh. "But it's something very hard for me to open to someone after all this time it won't be easy."

"Whoever invented the saying 'Time heals all wounds' is an idiot. All time does it make the pain recede into the past?" Princess Dimension replied with an unladylike snort.

"That I agree with you Michi but this conversation will never leave this room." Snape agreed, and then his expression hardens once again "As for the healing lets just take it slow for now agreed?"

Princess Dimension turned to leave the room, "I never said spill out your life story to me, my goal for now is to bring Harmony back to this school. And I would not want to tarnish your reputation any." she stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder, "Consider this, while he may resemble his father with his human side, that doesn't make him his father." she opened the door and winked "Thank you for agreeing to brewing some of that Calming potions, I have heard so much about with these students, I may need it."

"Don't worry with these dunderheads you'll need It." he smirks at her.

As she walked to the great hall she found Harry talking with the others and looking both sad and longing as he was speaking to his friends.

She trotted over. "What's with the frown? Do you mean for me to bring over Auntie Pinkie to turn that frown upside down?"

"Do you really want that pony let loose in this school?" Harry laughed "I was just thinking about mom and what she said"

"Oh," Michi breathed as she used her wing to hug Harry.

Harry smiled as he looked at his sister "You know Michi, a pinkie party would be great right now but I'm worried what will happen to her here?"

Michi put a hoof to her lip, "Let's see, Pinkie would have blast with that moronic Peeves, and she would be pony pen-pal of those two." she then pointed at the up and coming pranksters Fred and George Weasley.

"Hey! We resemble that remark!" the twins exclaimed

"And lets not forget nopony is safe if there birthday in near and she'll be stuffing everyone face with a cupcake at least once." Harry stated, with a smile.

"Well, I guess I should be glad, I will be celebrating mine here" Michi replied.

"Yeah that's true but I miss the girls now and the cmc" Harry stated

"Awe, you're going to ruin the surprises for the next gathering of class." Michi teased then looked up at Professor Dumbledore "With your permission, sir. My Aunt would like to meet you now."

"Well then I'll be more than happy to meet with her as well." the old wizard agreed with a smile but a worried look in his eyes.

Michi nods and nudged her brother with her tail. Before stepping up in front of the staff table, she closed her eyes and recited the spell for inter-dimensional travel; she had perfected to earn her Cutie Mark so long ago.

Harry looked at the portal with a smile and spoke in a loud voice "Welcome to Hogwarts your highness, Princess Celestia." and bowed his head

The most regal of all alicorn Princesses step out of the portal. The white mare with the naturally flowing pastel rainbow mane and tail looked around.

Once Princess Celestia was through the portal, Michi banished the spell, knowing she would have cast it once again.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, may I present my Aunt Princess Celestia." Michi introduced "Princess Celestia, this human is the Headmaster of the school."

Dumbledore stood and bowed his head "welcome your highness I a pleased to meet you how can I be of service to you"

"Acting as guardian of my niece and nephew, I consider this a parent/teacher conference." Celestia answered, "Even if she acts older then she is, Michi is still a filly."

Michi ducked her head and blushed.

Harry giggled at his sister but Celestia just smiled at Harry and said "you're not much better my dear nephew" Harry stop giggling and blushed even more than Michi. Then she looked toward the staff table, "I can tell that you are competent in teachings, I must ask that I receive a report on Harry's grades and if you're willing, I would like to include a few of your students in one of my lessons as well."

Michi looked up and smiled slightly, knowing what her Aunt was up too.

"This is most unusual but if it's to further their education I see no problem with it at all just tell me who they are and I will see to it at once." Dumbledore answered with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, well...I would like them to chose to one of their own to summarize what they have learned about friendship, when and only when they do learn something about it." Celestia explains with a gentle smile on her muzzle, "After all nopony should ever go without making friends."

The four houses of Hogwarts exploded in murmurs at the strange pony in front of them what did she mean a summary of friendship?

Celestia then used magic to give a rolled parchment to Michi. "If you would, Michi."

Michi nods and used her magic to open the portal again.

"Till next time my little ponies. I hope you will be well" Celestia bid farewell before returning to her palace and duty.

"What the Princess wants by the summary of friendship is how friendship has changed your lives. How it helps you everyday even if you never realized that the ones that are your true friends before you met them." Michi explained as she blew a part of her mane out of her face.


	29. Chapter 29

DarkPriestess66: First off, The Ministry has no say in the hiring and firing of teachers that falls to the Headmaster and seeing as Dumbledore and Fudge do not get along at all, it must of slip Dumbledore's mind to inform the minister of such a thing.

Second, when who the F*ck cares how I type out a name Princess Dimension and Michi are the same person/pony whatever.

Third, Harry can send letters because he is more used to unicorn magic and that is easier then traveling to different worlds and if you haven't noticed by now this doesn't follow the cannon at all.

And the last...DON'T LIKE IT. DON'T READ IT!

The following day, Harry was confused as he stopped outside the classroom door; there was notice on the door. 'Meet in the Quidditch pitch.' "What is she planning?" he muttered to himself before heading that way.

Ron ran up to him Harry "why are we going to the pitch Michi doesn't play does she?"

"Ron, Quidditch doesn't even exist in Equestria the closest we got might be hoof ball but that's it" Harry answered, he should know he was confused that Hermione had known more about his father's side of the family then he did.

As they got to the pitch they saw Michi in near full bliss lying on a cloud near the ground.

Harry shook his head finally understanding what Michi was up too. "Michi, it's time for class wake up and stop acting like dash"

Michi rolled over and looked down at her brother, "I'm not acting like Dash, and I have a good reason for being up here."

"Yeah sure that's why you were snoring just now right." Harry stated

"You wish you could nap during the day. Unless you have been in that History of Magic class; the only one I know who would stay up in that class is Twilight." Michi retorted, as she stretched her wings and took off flying to finish what she had planned.

"I think that even twilight might have trouble with staying up in that class" Harry muttered as more of the class trickled in wondering what was planned.

"So miss Michi what's the lesson today?" Hermione asked eager to learn a about the new world her friends came from.

Michi was using her Pegasus tricks to form the clouds into a rough obstacle course.

"Um Miss Michi, how are you moving those clouds?" a student asked "and why do they look like an obstacle course"

"Michi, we're not Wonderbolts trainees why are you making their course?" Harry asked with a worried look on his face

"For one most Pegsai don't live on the ground." Michi answered as she moved the last cloud in place. She went back and landed on the same cloud she was waiting on before. "I have mentioned that Pegasi controlled the weather in Equestria but this is a rough replica of what Pegasi colts and fillies, your age go through when they first learn to use their wings." she flapped her wings to give an example.

Harry leaned over to Ron "it's true but Michi not saying is this was the speed course." Ron just gulped at the thought of running that course.

"Of course, if I were to build a replica of a speed course, I would have to get Spitfire's permission first." Michi stated, and then shook her head, "But that is one pony, I do not want to go wing to wing with."

Harry shuddered at the thought of that. One of the Slytherin students asked "who was spitfire and why would you need her permission and what are the Wonderbolts Potter mentioned?"

"Spitfire is a Pegasus mare that is the Captain of the Wonderbolts; also the Wonderbolts are a group of Pegasi that perform aerial tricks and demonstrations. Since I read Quidditch through the ages, they would be the pony version of a Quidditch team."

"Oh really that sounds great so I asked why set up a training course in the sky if we're all earth bound" The same Slytherin student stated

"Because it's not for you." Michi replied. "Seeing as you're all first years, and are prohibited from a broom unless by some miracle be allowed on your house teams."

Harry just gulped "oh just buck me" he muttered

Ron just smiled "good luck mate your goose is cooked" he giggled

"It's not for you either," Michi stated "One of my guest speakers is a Pegasus"

Harry just breathe a sigh of relief then looked at his sister "Michi, are you sure it's safe to bring her here?"

Michi was about to answer when an explosion was heard over the pitch as a rainbow shot across the sky. she had brought over Rainbow Dash before the first bell.

The alicorn face hoofed herself. "Show off!"

"Hey there foals my name is rainbow dash and in the fastest flier in all of Equestria and miss egg head here asked me to help out her class so let's get started" the cyan pony exclaimed as she hovered near Michi.

"As she said, I asked her to come and basically show you what she does as a weather pony." Michi confirmed then looked over at Rainbow Dash "Try and slow it up a bit so they can see what you're doing."

There was coughing at the entrance to the pitch, Michi turned and saw Professor McGonagall standing there.

"Dash, explain to them and show off. I think someone squealed on me out to the government here." Michi whispered as her friend.

"But but Michi you know I'm not that great with foals" Rainbow Dash stated.

Michi looked over at her friend. "Do this for me and I will write a recommendation letter to Spitfire for you."

With a heavy sigh Rainbow Dash agreed to watch over the foals but just this once.

Michi glided down and out of respect for the aged witch landed and walked next to her.

"One of the students wrote home and told his or her parents about you and the parents in turn told the Ministry of Magic." Professor McGonagall informed "And the minister himself decided to show up himself to find out if it's true."

"That's just wonderful." Michi replied she had begun to wonder how long she could go on teaching about her world to these students and not get caught.

"Yes dear, but for right now he's waiting to meet with you in the headmaster's office and he won't take no for answer," Professor McGonagall replied.

The only sound was heard was the clip-clomp of Michi's hooves on the stone floor as she was lead to an Eagle statue. She was instructed to wait on the top step and McGonagall said the password and left her alone.

As she reached the top of the stairs she heard what sounded like arguing behind the doors to the office. She walked up and knocked on the door with her hoof.

"Ah yes your highness please do come in" Dumbledore said as he rose from his desk bowing in the full court manner

Michi nodded in acknowledgment, she opened her muzzle to speak. "It has come to my attention that I am subject matter of a discussion, I should be present for."

"Yes your highness we were discussing you please allow me to introduce the minster of magic Cornelius fudge minister fudge her royal highness princess dimension of the land of Equestria." Dumbledore introduced,

"Pleasure." Michi greeted, "I would shake hands if I had any."

"Hmm yes indeed now to get to business what are your intention here at this school and are you even qualified to teach" he huffed at the alicorn.

"My intention at this school is to protect Harry Potter as was his mother's dying wish." Michi answered logically, "Which I am given to understand that some of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name still has some followers still living in the past."

"What they all been arrested and are in Azkaban prison and what can a little pony like yourself can do if they do try to harm mister potter." Fudge asked

"I can perform magic as well; it is not the same as yours." Michi answered.

"Hmm really this I have to see it can't be better than a fully trained wizard. How well can your magic handle itself in a real duel" Fudge stated

"I was the second top student at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns as I have studied protected magics as well but those are really for the guard to use." Michi answered "So with all due respect I am a fully trained witch using your terms."

"Well then you won't mind reporting to the ministry to register as an intelligent magic using creature in our world" Fudge ordered

"I'll give you one better; I will report to my Superior and request the proper paperwork to give me authority as Ambassador for the duration of Harry Potter's schooling here." Michi stated

"Very well then I'll have the proper paperwork sent over here at once so the _your superior _to fill out and file at once it's approved you will be granted the status"

Michi nods in agreement.

"Till then I have to ask that you remain here at Hogwarts till then" Fudge requests

"Of course." Michi replied with sweetness. These magic users didn't know that they were on the same time frame as Equestria if not the same year.

"Well then I need to be off much work to be done now to make your status as smooth as possible." The heavy set man stood and bowed both to Dumbledore and Michi as he walked over to the fireplace and flung a pinch of power in a disappeared.

Dumbledore turned to look at Michi. "I'm sorry, my dear; I tried to delay him for as long as I could I know you didn't want to deal with our government but it seems that's exactly what happened for that, I'm so sorry, I hope we can keep Mister Potter out of this ness as well."

Michi waved off the apology. "It doesn't matter; politics are the same in any dimension. Pony or not, we all dance in the diplomatic circles."

"You're right Michi but still I don't want your family mixed up in this anymore than they are now your mother should have been enough of a lost to anyone" the old wizard said with a sad expression on his face.

"What's done is done, and there is no point at all wishing we could change the past." Michi answered sagely, "Harry is as much part of this world as he is in mine, so your arguments are moot at this point in time."

"Your right once more dear Michi something's are too late to change but I will try to keep families tighter now. Speaking of Harry shouldn't you check on him and you bright friend" Dumbledore replied "I seemed to have heard a few explosions near the pitch a little while ago"

"Yikes!" Michi exclaimed as she pivoted and raced down the stairs.

As she neared the pitch the sky over it was full of storm clouds and two figures flying around it.

She leapt and spread her wings, taking to the air. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"

The two figures turned at the same time and pointed at each other she/he started it blame him/her as the two started arguing once more.

Michi flew straight toward the two and separated them. "I don't care who started it!" she looked at the dapple coated colt "Back on the ground with you and human shape as well." then she turned the blue Pegasus. "You either fix this or I will."

"Yes ma'am" they both said as Harry drifted down dash started sweeping the pitch clear of the storm clouds a few seconds later they both stood in front of the angry alicorn wishing they could teleport like Twilight.

"What were you thinking?" Michi asked after she landed on the ground, "I have been gone for what five minutes and this is what you do?"

But they both stammered "we didn't think those clouds would thicken so quickly all we did was just pushed them a bit harder that's all well then things got out of hoof." Dash and Harry blushed at the last part.

Michi's jaw dropped open, before she got a coherent thought together. "The weather is unpredictable here; there are no weather ponies here, horse apples. The sun raises here without the aid of magic!"

"Plus Michi, leave the squirt out of it really was all my idea I should have known he couldn't pull weather pony duties yet." Dash stated

"Now dash that not all true I should have tried to stop you instead of going with your idea really Michi I'm the pony to blame" Harry said with a sad look on his face

Michi snorted and pawed at the ground. "Dash, I appreciate your efforts but when these students are in my class they are my responsibility and I already had my flank handed to me by their head of government."

"I'm sorry Michi look I promise no more messing with the weather here anymore and no weather pony duties for Harry till at least a few more years." Rainbow Dash apologized "And only if you give the ok for it as well"

Michi blew her mane out of her face, "Dash, when you go back could you go to Spike and ask him to send a letter to the Princess asking for the paperwork to make me an Ambassador?"

"What you an ambassador? They have to threaten you just to go to the gala and you volunteer to be an ambassador" Harry laughed thinking that the impossible had just happened.

"It's the only way for me to stay here." Michi stated. "As for the gala, its painfully boring, I slept walked through the last one and guess what I got tickets for the upcoming one."

"Ah ok now that I understand ill take care of it as soon as I'm back." Rainbow Dash agreed "Really?" Dash's eyes light up at the thought of the gala and Harry just tries to hide even more "does that mean I gave to go too? He moaned.

Michi grinned "Go bug Twilight, I think she has gotten some as well." she opened up the portal.

"Yippe" dash yells as she flew through the portal

"I should apologize to Twilight about that…." Michi stated, and then her eyes sparkled "Call it your punishment for being idiotic and going along with Dash's plan."

"Uhh ponyfearthers can I at least bring some friends with me?" he whispers to her

"Yes, I'm sure Celestia planned just that." Michi replied "Now everyone get to your next class."

"Ok Yay" Harry cheered as few minutes later there was a poof of green flames and a box appeared in front of her.

"Now what?" Michi asked nopony but herself,

As they left the pitch she saw the royal crest on the box. Inside was all she needed to be an Ambassador.

The day quickly pass and that night as Harry waited for Michi, he thought about seeing dash again and saw just how dangerous it was to mess with the clouds around here

"I really did make a mess of this he said to himself to think I almost hurt my friends and classmates just to show off with Dashie; I'm such a little foal." Harry thought morosely out loud.

Michi glided down from where she was going over the details about being an Ambassador. She was just as much to blame. "Today wasn't your entire fault; I am much to blame as well."

"No, its was my fault you told me millions of times I was too young to mess with weather but I thought that since dash was here I could do it with her I should have stopped her or at the very least got everyone out of the pitch" Harry stated, looking at the ground.

Michi motioned with her hoof for her brother to start walking; she landed to walk beside him. "True, I have told you that many times. But I haven't told you that weather should be unpredictable but in Equestria it is."

"That doesn't change the fact I should have know that I was too young for it and plus as an alicorn my job is to protect helpless foals/kids they should have been my first concern." He shook his head in shame.

Michi lies down in the soft grass and looked up at the stars, "It is true that for an alicorn, our first concern should be for our subjects, but are these beings your subjects?"

"No, but they're my friends and classmates and I for one think that should come first plus subjects or not it's still the matter of the right thing to do." Harry answered, as he shifted shapes and lay down next to his sister.

"If you're thinking like that then you're on your way to being a good Prince." Michi replies. "Stars are the same here, and the moon is too."

"Yeah but no talking to Aunt Luna till we're dreaming" Harry agreed "Or watching her as she paints the night."

"That is part of having her Cutie Mark; she is able to go within the dreams of anypony, she chooses." Michi stated, gazing at the moon. "Despite the year difference, it is night at home as well."

"Yeah your right Michi doesn't mean we can't miss her or Aunt Tia during the morning" Harry agreed

As they watched the moon and stars, two birds watched then Gavin, the falcon (I remembered what type he was, he will be a falcon from now on) and Hedwig, the snowy owl watched their pony friends.


End file.
